Engel an der Leine
by neko-nya
Summary: [Complete!]Dark, an enslaved angel who's sold as a present to Krad, his new master...DarkxKrad DaixSatyou've been warnedWaRnInGs: rape, torture, slavery and such
1. Prologue

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?  
  
What if...I told you I was something else?  
  
Something not of this world...  
  
Would you hate me?  
  
Would you pity me?  
  
Would it make me important to you?  
  
Would you throw me away if you found out?  
  
For you...I'd live a lie.  
  
I'd live in the darkness for you...  
  
Since my heart is already...dark...  
_  
Prologue:  
  
A scream could be heard across the heavens, angels rushed about panicking, "He fell! He fell to Earth!"  
  
"What do we do!?"  
  
"We can't risk getting captured by humans!"  
  
"I hope he remembers to hide his wings..."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"He's just a boy..."  
  
"How will we find him?"  
  
A boy sat up groggily, he had a long fall, he looked around, he seemed to have landed into an alley, he could smell garbage and hear rats scurrying around. Suddenly there were footsteps, he turned around and saw two large grubby men. One had a sleeveless on, he was bald and tanned, "This one looks real pretty don't you think?" The other one with black curly hair and a horrible breath replied, "Ya...he looks real tasty, he's going to get us a lot of money." The boy's violet eyes widened in horror, he could sense immense greediness from the men. "Yea...let's have some fun before we sell him." The boy's eyes widened further as the men approached him, he scooted back until his back met the wall, he was cornered and the men moved towards him. "It's okay little boy, we won't hurt you...that much." The men laughed, he could see saliva come out of their mouths.  
  
"Ge...get away from me!"  
  
"Look, he can talk! A nice voice he has, it'll sound nice when he's screaming."  
  
"Look here little boy, you don't command us, we command you. Looks like we'll have to teach him lessons before we sell him hm?"  
  
"Goody, that's going to be fun, we're going to whip you into shape and you'll be the perfect slave. We're going to rich after we sell you."  
  
The boy now had tears flooding his vision, "Leave me alone, please!"  
  
The men laughed, "Miss out on something like you?"  
  
"Another command, that means another lesson!"  
  
The men started groping the boy, ignoring the boy's cries and pleas, they were laughing when he screamed, and hitting him when he cried, slowly, they were shaping him to become a slave to sell at the black market.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Four years later, when they got to the black market, the men held a leash which was attached to a collar which was attached to the boy, they walked up to the auction master and they bargained.  
  
"He's a real beaut!"  
  
"He seems awfully young..."  
  
"People like it that way nowadays."  
  
"Hm...how much you want for him?"  
  
"Twelve pieces of gold."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ten and three pieces of silver."  
  
"Fine. Get him into the cage where there rest are."  
  
They dragged the boy into a cage filled with other soon to be slaves, "Have a nice time boy."  
  
The terrified boy looked around there were people who were older then him, as far as he knew, he was the youngest there, even though he was sixteen. He looked unique in the crowd, he had violet hair while the rest had blonde to black, and he could see several of them crying, trying to break the bars that held them in. He dreamed of heaven and flying around with his friends, but he wasn't allowed to show his wings on Earth and he couldn't break that rule or he'd be banned from heaven if he ever got back.  
  
There was only a few people left in the cage after awhile, they had all been sold, whether to nice new masters or bad abusive masters, they could wish for the best. It was his turn next, the horrified boy choked as he was dragged onto the stage by the leash, "Next is this rare boy, a real beauty, a once in a life time offer! Starting at 5 pieces of gold." There were plenty offers but the one was won was a cheerful lady who bid 15 pieces of gold. The boy walked to his new master and bowed, "Are...you my new master?" he whispered, the lady smiled, "No, don't worry you'll have a nice master, his name is Krad, he'll be the one to name you." Krad, Krad was his new master, Krad would be the one to name him, 'why would anyone want a slave? A slave...like me...heaven...it seems impossible to reach now, I'm starting to forget...'  
  
He followed the lady down the street, part way they joined up with a boy with red hair, the lady hugged the redhead, "Dai-chan! Look what I got for Krad!" 'Dai-chan' looked at the older boy, "Why would Krad want a slave?" The lady winked, "It's a surprise, I paid quite a bit for him, you think Krad will like him?" 'Dai-chan' shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean what would you do with him?" The lady looked up, "Alright I confess, I just couldn't leave the boy like that so I bought him and I think Krad would make a great master for him." 'Dai-chan' nodded and continued walking.  
  
Soon they reached a large house and the lady opened the door, they walked in and the lady attached a piece of paper to the boy's leash, he couldn't read but he listened to the lady speak as she wrote, "Dear Krad, here's a present for you, name him, and take good care of him! Love Emiko and Daisuke." So the lady's name was Emiko and the boy was Daisuke, he got that part straightened out. Emiko walked up to the boy and asked him, "We'd better clean you up before Krad gets home."  
  
The boy remained silent as he was trained to when people touched him, even though he didn't like it, he remained silent. The cleaned him and dressed him in black and asked him to sit on the couch until Krad came home. They left leaving the boy all alone in the house with a leash on, he had a chance to escape but he was afraid of being punished if he was caught. He couldn't help but wonder who this Krad person was, he sounded like a nice enough person. Suddenly the door opened and a person stepped in, the first words the boy heard was, "What the?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please visit my site And please R&R!


	2. Chapter I

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?  
  
What if...I told you I was something else?  
  
Something not of this world...  
  
Would you hate me?  
  
Would you pity me?  
  
Would it make me important to you?  
  
Would you throw me away if you found out?  
  
For you...I'd live a lie.  
  
I'd live in the darkness for you...  
  
Since my heart is already...dark...  
_  
Chapter I:  
  
"Michael-sama! Michael-sama!"  
  
"What is it? Hath thou found him?"  
  
"No, not quite, but we have narrowed the search down to a single land."  
  
"Good, the sooner he is found, the better."  
  
"Yes Michael-sama."  
  
-------------------  
  
It had been a long day for Krad, he had to put up with the never ending complaints of his boss, he was finally able to convince his boss that he needed the month off and what does he find in his cozy home after a long day of work? A boy, a boy on a leash sitting on his couch, staring at him, he would've dropped everything in his hands but they were empty. The word shock was an understatement. The boy had violet hair and violet eyes, he was dressed in black and sitting there, with a leash and collar on, Krad didn't know what to think. The boy was obviously a slave but what was he doing in_ HIS_ house, maybe it was a runaway, maybe he belonged to him, no, as far as Krad was concerned the only slave he had ever contacted in any way was Towa, the slave that the Niwas helped...maybe he went delusional from listening to his damn boss and now he was seeing things, he...he saw the boy tilt his head revealing a black leather collar which was attached to the leash that hung loosely from his neck. And there was a little tag attached to the leash, he walked over slowly and violet eyes trailed him. He picked up the card and read it, he then walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, it was a good thing he had the Niwa's house on speed-dial.  
  
A female voice answered the voice, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Towa...let me speak to Emiko."  
  
"Krad-san! Sure, please hold."  
  
Krad waited as patiently as he possibly could, suddenly; he heard a click, "Hello?"  
  
"Emiko..."  
  
"Oh, Krad, how do you like your present?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a present"  
  
"Did you name him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you even talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well...what do you want?"  
  
"What am I suppose to do with him!?"  
  
"Take care of him meaning, feed him, name him, and you know, that stuff."  
  
"You know I don't know anything about slaves!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I didn't either but look at Towa now!"  
  
"Just when I got the month off too..."  
  
"Excellent! Then you can take special care of the boy!"  
  
"But I don't know-"  
  
"Opps, I have to go, don't worry, you'll do just fine, come visit us soon, and don't forget to bring the boy! One advice, treat him like a human."  
  
"What? He IS a human though!"  
  
"There, you're getting it already! You'll do fine!"  
  
"Emiko!"  
  
The line went dead; Krad felt like screaming but didn't want to startle the boy in any way, so he banged his head on the fridge instead. He walked back out as calmly as he could.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The boy just sat there staring at the figure that just walked in, he had blonde hair and golden eyes, he wore a white suit with black pants, was that Krad? He had nearly mistaken him for an angel at first; the blonde had an angelic look to him, but there was a type of panic and shock that filled the golden eyes, hadn't he expected to see a slave when he walked in? They stared at each for a moment then the blonde read the tag and went somewhere else, he looked around the place, it was really room and dark, it was well furnished and looked like the owner was a classy person. He sat there perfectly still, waiting for the blonde to come back. He stared at the wooden door decorated with stained glass which the blonde had walked through; he heard a click and the blonde appeared again.  
  
The blonde stepped towards him, the boy could feel himself getting nervous, he knew that he would get punished for asking questions but curiosity got ahead of him.  
  
"Are you Krad?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
The blonde looked surprised that he talked but nodded, so he was Krad, his new master.  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
The boy shook his head, everyone he had even now called him "the boy."  
  
Krad scratched his head as if unsure of what to do, "Um...are you hungry?"  
  
The boy was starving but didn't know how to answer the question, last time he had asked for food, he had been punished, he nodded slowly. Krad turned around and started to head back to the door that he came from, the boy just sat there wondering what he was supposed to do. Krad looked back at him, "What are you waiting for? Come on Dark!"  
  
The boy looked at him, "Dark?"  
  
Krad nodded, "Yea, that's your name...and don't forget, I named you therefore you're mine."  
  
The boy looked dumbfound for a second, his name? His name was Dark now? He had been named? Just like that?  
  
"Come on already!"  
  
Dark scampered off his chair and after his master, he stared in awe as he entered the kitchen, it was spotless, filled with dark marble floors and marble counters, dark cabinets, and the cabinets that Krad had opened were filled with dishes and the other was filled with food. Dark had never seen so much food in a single place, he hadn't eaten more then half a piece of bread before and that had been yesterday. The outfit that Emiko had him put on hung loosely even though it was supposed to be too small for him.  
  
Krad pulled out a pair of cups and plates, he was hungry too "Do you like hot chocolate and cake?"  
  
Dark's eyes widened, all he had ever been fed was bread and water, and he would get a bigger portion if he did a good job at something, but nothing else, and now he was offered this luxurious food when he hadn't even preformed a task yet.  
  
Krad looked at the boy, "Well...it's cold out, I think it's going to snow soon, do you want hot mocha instead?"  
  
The boy shook his head and added silently, "Chocolate please, master."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, master? "Krad..."  
  
"???"  
  
"Call me by my name, it's Krad, not master."  
  
"H-hai Krad-sama."  
  
Krad sighed as he got the hot chocolate powder; it was useless trying to get the boy to say his name with out any fancy "sama", "kun" or "san", in a way he resembled Towa, she still called him Krad-san, which was better than Krad-sama, but he'd rather just be known as Krad. He took out a spoon and started stirring the hot chocolate and hot water together, he turned his head to see Dark standing around not knowing what to do, the boy just stared at him stirring the spoon, Krad sighed and poured hot water into the other mug, and pointed a spoon at Dark's direction making him look up abruptly, "Here, why don't stir this while I get the cake out."  
  
Dark nodded hesitantly, "Hai."  
  
As the boy stirred, Krad opened the fridge and peered into it, there were two choices...chocolate mousse or tiramisu, tough choice, he wanted to ask Dark but it was still awkward to talk to him, he didn't even know why he had named him like that, it was simply the first word that popped into his head when he saw the boy sitting on his couch, 'it could've been worse...at least I didn't get some big muscled freak as a slave...' Krad shivered at the thought, in a way he was glad to have some company over for once.  
  
"Krad-sama...the chocolate's done..."  
  
Krad looked at the boy holding the cups, "That's great, just set it down on the table over there." He pointed to a small glass table enough to have four people sit around it, that was in front a large window which had a beautiful view of the huge garden and the ocean.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Krad sighed, he couldn't decide, he personally would rather have chocolate but he wasn't sure about the boy, he turned his head towards Dark, "Would you rather have chocolate mousse or tiramisu, Dark?"  
  
Dark looked back at Krad as he set the mugs down, maybe Emiko was right, Krad was nice, but it could all just be a lie...there were a lot of people who seem nice at first but end up tormenting him, he shivered at the thought, "Chocolate please."  
  
Krad took out the cake and smiled at Dark, "I was hoping you'd pick that one."  
  
Dark just watched his master, if he wanted to have chocolate cake why didn't he just pick it instead of asking him? Maybe he really was a good person after all, he had a nice pure smile, Dark shook his head, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a deep long scar on his arm, the boy shook off the painful memories or being whipped and trained to be the perfect slave, humans couldn't be trust, and as far as he was concerned, it was too true.  
  
"What happened there?" Krad asked as he set down the cake onto the glass table.  
  
Dark quickly pulled his sleeve down and shook his head; Krad raised his eyebrow and shrugged it off, if the boy didn't want to talk it was his choice. Dark stared at the food in front of him, last time they taught him a "lesson" he wasn't suppose to eat with his master unless if he was ordered to. Krad looked at the boy as he put a piece of cake into his mouth, the boy was hesitating, it was like he needed someone to tell him exactly what he needed to do or he'd be completely lost. 'What has he been through to become this way? He can't decide anything on his own.'  
  
"You can eat with me if you'd like, it'd be nice to have some company."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"If you don't want to its okay, do you want to?"  
  
Dark stared in disbelief, he never had a choice to do anything, he simply sucked at making choices, afraid that he would pick the wrong one and get punished.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Krad nodded, "Just take a seat."  
  
Dark nodded and sat down across from Krad on the table, Krad just smiled and raised his hand, Dark braced himself for a hit but instead, the hand landed on his head and ruffled his hair a bit.  
  
"Look, it's snowing..."  
  
Violet eyes opened and looked outside, flakes of white were gently floating down onto the grass.  
  
"It's so peaceful...beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Dark had to agree, "Hai..."  
  
Maybe having Krad as a master wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
--------------------  
  
Nya I'm sorry, it took me a bit longer to update this fic, I'm hungry now...too much talk of cake nya Please R&R


	3. Chapter II

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?  
  
What if...I told you I was something else?  
  
Something not of this world...  
  
Would you hate me?  
  
Would you pity me?  
  
Would it make me important to you?  
  
Would you throw me away if you found out?  
  
For you...I'd live a lie.  
  
I'd live in the darkness for you...  
  
Since my heart is already...dark...  
  
_Chapter II:  
  
"Michael-sama, is something wrong?"  
  
"Aye, it seems that Lucifer is on the hunt as well."  
  
"Fear not, we shall find him before they."  
  
"Thank you little one, but I fear that he has his ways of talking through the darkness in the heart."  
  
"..."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Do you want to go outside?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You don't get to romp around in the snow a lot do you?"  
  
Dark shook his head, he didn't bother adding the fact that he had never even touched snow before. They always kept him locked up in a shed during winter, snow scared him a bit, it reminded him of that shed, where only he stayed, and sometimes the men would bring him a piece of bread or something, then leave. Once they left, everything went dreadfully silent, he would be trapped there in the never ending white, icy and cold, no one would come if you called out. Just sitting there trapped in white, no sound, no one, just himself.  
  
"Well, let's hurry up and go outside before the blizzard comes."  
  
The slave snapped out of his trance, in truth he didn't want to go outside but he nodded and looked outside, the grass was covered with white already, violet eyes stared in bewilderment, there was no grass around the shed, just dirt surrounding it, watching snow fall made him feel at peace but the thought of going into the white trap scared him.  
  
"Why don't you take it off?"  
  
Dark turned his attention to Krad, "Take what off Krad-sama?"  
  
"Your leash, it's just going to get all wet."  
  
Dark held up the leash for Krad to see that it was permanently attached to the collar. Krad gave a soft, "Oh..." and got out of his seat and walked behind Dark. He fiddled with the collar a bit and it came off and landed in Dark's hands, the boy looked at Krad in confusion, "You won't be needing it, not in this house."  
  
Dark just stared at his master; all slaves needed a collar so other people knew they had a master already. Krad headed out the door and back into the living room, he opened a closet door and pulled out a coat, he headed back into the kitchen, he held the coat at Dark, "If we're going outside, you can't possibly be only wearing that, you're going to freeze."  
  
Dark got up and took the coat hesitantly, "Arigatou, Krad-sama..."  
  
"No problem, now hurry up and put it on."  
  
"Hai." Dark slipped the jacket on and followed Krad into the hallway which lead to a glass door with a rich brown doorframe, the slave could see endless white through the glass, he felt his heart skip a bit in excitement and fear all mixed together. Krad took out two pairs of boots from a closet by the door. He pointed at a pair and looked at Dark.  
  
"See if these fit you."  
  
Dark nodded and tried the boots on, even though he secretly wished that they wouldn't, "They fit, Krad-sama."  
  
"Good...let's go outside then."  
  
Krad opened the door which sent a cold breeze into the house, the slave stayed at the door, the blonde looked back, "Come on already!"  
  
Dark hastily went after the blonde, he held his breathe as he was about to walk through the snow. When he took a step into the snow he was utterly surprised at how fluffy it was, it didn't make him feel trapped, 'Oh yea...I'm not in that shed anymore...I'm outside now...'  
  
"I-it's so fluffy! It's like walking on a cloud, Krad-sama!"  
  
Krad smiled at the boy's amazement, "Yea...just like walking on a cloud..."  
  
Dark smiled at his master as he held out his hands letting the snow gently land onto it. Krad looked in surprise as the boy smiled, such a simple thing such as snow can make this boy smile. 'He should smile more often...but I guess it's easier said then done...'  
  
Krad returned the smile and looked up, it was starting to snow harder, they would have to go back inside in a few minutes. "Are you cold?"  
  
Dark nodded a bit, Krad suggested, "Let's go inside then, it looks like the storm's coming quite quickly."  
  
"Hai, Krad-sama."  
  
Krad held a finger at Dark's lips shushing him, "Repeat after me, Krad."  
  
"Krad?"  
  
"Very good, do you think you can call me Krad instead of Krad-sama now?"  
  
Dark nodded, confused at what his master was trying to say, "Hai...Krad..."  
  
Krad smiled and led Dark back into the house. They put away the boots and the coat and went into the living room where Krad lit the fireplace, "I'll be right back." And he disappeared up a case of stairs which was down the hall. When he got back, he changed into a sleeveless hoody and a pair of worn out cargo pants and he was carrying a towel and a blanket. He tossed the towel onto Dark's head and set the blanket down.  
  
"Here, dry yourself, and here's a blanket incase you get cold, I can't imagine your clothes being very warm."  
  
"Arigatou...Krad-sa...Krad." Dark was having a hard time adjusting to the new way of calling people. Krad didn't seem to mind as long as he corrected himself.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to drink? There's cocoa, mocha, tea, and coffee for hot drinks. Milk, juice and pop for cold drinks."  
  
Dark decided to take a risk and actually request something, if Krad was just pretending, he'd get punished, but he had to know, "Cocoa please, Krad."  
  
Krad just smiled and nodded, "Do you want marshmallows in that?"  
  
"Ah...sure...thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome, just have a seat on the couch."  
  
Krad left the room while Dark dried his hair from the melted snow; Dark noticed that the towel, the house, and Krad smelled sweet like...like...like vanilla, almost marshmallowy. He sat down on the couch, it was fluffy and beige. Dark wrapped the vanilla scented blanket around himself, and smiled to himself, as he felt the fluffy blanket surrounding him with warmth, warmth he didn't feel in a long time. Krad soon returned with mugs in his hands, he handed one to Dark who nodded his thanks and sat down on the other couch and sipped his cocoa.  
  
Dark warmed his hands on the warm mug and looked at it, he could see marshmallows bobbing in the drink, he took a sip, he decided that hot cocoa with marshmallows was officially his favorite drink in winter.  
  
Krad stared into the fire, he could hear the wind howling outside, he glanced at the clock, it was nearly six and the sky was as dark as night already. He gave Dark the warmest blanket in the house, but he didn't really mind, the boy needed it more then him, his thoughts lingered onto the next subject, he looked at Dark, "It's almost dinner time, what do you want to have?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Dark replied, Krad sighed, he couldn't decide over spaghetti or pizza.  
  
"Pizza or spaghetti?"  
  
Dark thought for a moment, he knew what they were, but to him they pretty much seemed to be a dream, he was thinking really hard, pizza or spaghetti, pizza or spaghetti...he finally decided, "Is there anyway we can have both?"  
  
Krad looked up for a moment, "Sure, why not?"  
  
Krad got up and took the empty mugs, "Do you want to help me make dinner?"  
  
Dark nodded and followed Krad into the kitchen. Once inside, Krad started taking pans and pots out of cabinets and drawers, he laid them out on the table and looked at Dark.  
  
"Shall we get the pizza ready first?"  
  
"Hai, Krad..."  
  
"Don't worry about making a mess, that's what cooking's about. What do you want on the pizza, should it be Hawaiian or pepperoni or just cheese?"  
  
Dark thought for a moment, then he grinned, "Can we have Hawaiian with extra cheese, Krad?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Krad was quite surprised at the grin; it seemed that Dark was getting use to being here already.  
  
Krad grabbed a can of pineapples from a cabinet and he grabbed ham and cheese from the fridge. He set everything on an island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed the flour and a mixing bowl, he added the flour into the milking bowl, "Hey Dark, can you grab some yeast and get a cup and fill it with warm water from the tap, yeast's in the second cabinet to your left, and the cup's in the cup board up there."  
  
Dark nodded and grabbed the ingredients, and handed it to Krad, "Good, now grab the salt by the stove and shortening from the fridge, and get the measuring spoons and cups from that drawer there."  
  
The boy did as he was instructed, and watched Krad mix everything together, then he poured flour onto the island he dumped the dough onto the table and looked at Dark, "Why don't you knead it a couple times like this," he demonstrated, "here, I'll go cut up the toppings."  
  
"Hai," Dark started kneading the dough, "like this Krad?"  
  
Krad smiled and walked over to Dark, "That's right," he was directly behind him when reached out, it looked like he was hugging him and he rolled up the slave's sleeves, "you're going to get them all white with dough if you don't roll them up."  
  
Dark blushed, "T-thanks Krad."  
  
Krad just laughed a bit and went back to chopping up the toppings, "Anytime Dark, anytime."  
  
After they flattened out the dough onto a pizza pan, Krad handed the slave the toppings, "Here, I need to get the spaghetti ready, its tomato sauce, cheese, toppings then more cheese okay?"  
  
Dark nodded, he watched Krad make the spaghetti as he put on the tomato sauce, he always thought that masters would hire more slaves to cook, and slaves to do things that Krad did himself. Dark started to add the cheese; this was much more different than what he had been expecting, from the kindness to the cooking, it was more different than he had ever imagined, it was better. Krad was boiling the spaghetti when he went to put the flour away.  
  
"Ano Krad..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Too late, Krad didn't notice that the flour wasn't close properly, and within seconds, the kitchen was covered in white. The two of them coughed and looked around, Dark stated, "It looks like it snowed inside..."  
  
Krad started to laugh, "You're right Dark, looks like indoor snow, that was stupid of me. Don't worry, flour comes right out when you dust it off, but we're going to need to wash this stuff out. Come on."  
  
The blonde led the boy upstairs and into a bedroom, he opened a drawer and took out a pair of baggy jeans and a white turtleneck sweater, he led Dark to the bathroom and set down the clothes, "Here, you take a bath first while I go finish dinner, your clothes are here, there's a fresh towel hanging there and I suggest you use a lot of shampoo since your hair turned white. Take your time, I'll be downstairs."  
  
Dark nodded dumbly and watch his master leave, he replayed those last few minutes over and over again in his head, he remembered Krad's laughter the best, it sounded...nice. He slipped his shirt off and looked at the scar on his arm, his master saw it, but he didn't force him to tell how he got it, Krad didn't force him to do anything, which was a change, a change he liked, a lot.  
  
Krad put the pizza in the oven and added tomato sauce to the spaghetti, it wasn't usual for him to burst out laughing like that, then the phone rang, he picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Krad!"  
  
"Oh, hi Emiko."  
  
"Sooo...how's he doing?"  
  
"He's doing fine."  
  
"Did you name him yet?"  
  
"I named him Dark."  
  
"How are you getting along with Dark? How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine."  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"So you did."  
  
"Hmph, don't give me that attitude young man, now thank me for buying him."  
  
"Thank you for buying him." The blonde held the phone an arm's length away from his ear to stop it from becoming permanently deaf.  
  
"That's better, you're welcome!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You really need to bring him over some time!"  
  
"Not in this blizzard I won't."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Ah shoot, the spaghetti's just about done."  
  
"You're making spaghetti for dinner!?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Darn, if only there wasn't a blizzard..."  
  
"Yea, it's too bad." Krad silently thanked who ever created the snow storm in the first place.  
  
"Oh well, I'll leave you to your cooking, have fun!"  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
Krad hung the phone and turned the stove off, he sighed, he felt half deaf after that call. The blonde had cleaned up the kitchen and got out plates and forks, he looked at the doorway to see Dark, "You're done?"  
  
Dark nodded, he looked around to see the kitchen back into its original state, "Wow...did you clean it all up by yourself Krad?"  
  
The blonde nodded, "I guess it's my turn to wash off, feel free to look around, there's nothing special around here."  
  
Krad took off upstairs, and left Dark in the kitchen filled with delicious aroma from the freshly cooked food. The slave wandered out onto the hallway and found a room he didn't notice before, he opened the door, it was a storage room, the boy pulled the light switch and found that the room was full of boxes. Curiosity made him open the decorated jewelry box. The top of the box was a picture of an angel right in the center and around the picture were stones and crystals on the lid and around the outside of the box. Dark opened it up and a soft tune started playing, the inside was covered in red velvet, jewelry gleamed inside and the top of the lid was a picture of a blonde smiling. It must be Krad, the slave thought, he looked through the jewelry box going through necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings, then something caught his eyes, he took it out, it was a fairly simple looking necklace with a platinum feather hanging. 'It's so beautiful...'  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Dark turned around to see Krad standing there, "Aa...it's really pretty."  
  
"Here," Krad took the necklace and put it on Dark, "you can have it."  
  
Dark looked down at the necklace, then at Krad, "It's okay, you can have it, really."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome, now let's go eat dinner."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Krad headed off for the kitchen while Dark slowly followed him admiring the feather, they sat down and started to eat, they finished the pizza then the slave took a bite of the spaghetti and his face lit up, "Oishii!"  
  
Krad smiled, and slurped a bit of spaghetti which resulted in getting tomato sauce mustache and all over his nose, "Glad you like it."  
  
Dark started laughed as his master tried to look at his nose, Krad wiped it off and looked at the laughing slave, "Like you should be laughing, looks like I'm not the only messy eater too."  
  
The boy looked at the glass, Krad was right, he had a sauce all over his face too, he continued laughing, soon Krad joined him, they laughed for a bit more then Krad noted, "Laughing suits you, more then me anyways."  
  
Dark blushed, Krad just laughed a bit more, "Come on, we still have dessert left, think you can handle it?"  
  
The slave smiled, "Yea!"  
  
"Glad to hear that, we're having pie, there are way too many choices; do you want apple or strawberry pie?"  
  
Dark didn't need to put a second thought into it, "Strawberry!"  
  
"Sure, strawberry it is."  
  
Dark smiled as a piece on a plate was set down in front of him, "Dig in."  
  
The boy didn't need to be told twice before he picked his fork up and started eating, Krad looked at the boy as he ate with pleasure, he smiled inwardly. After they finished their pie Krad walked up to the sink and started washing the dished, Dark came up to him, "Can I help Krad?"  
  
The blonde nodded, "Sure, rinse the, off and put them on the dish rack to dry."  
  
They did the dishes and went upstairs, Krad thought for a second, "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch..."  
  
Dark shook his head, "It's okay, I can sleep on the floor."  
  
"No, no one's going to sleep on the floor in this house unless for some reason we get a dog."  
  
"I'll take the couch then."  
  
Krad sighed, "Fine, fine, have it your way."  
  
The blonde handed him a pillow, "The blanket's downstairs already."  
  
Dark nodded, soon they both went to bed, Dark laid on the couch dangling the feather around, he started thinking about that smiling blonde in the picture. He decided that wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile so he went to the kitchen and watch the snow fall for sometime before heading back and falling asleep himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning violet eyes fluttered open lazily, he rubbed his eyes and heard someone coming downstairs, it was Krad, the blonde yawned and stretched a bit while going down the stairs, "Ohayou Dark..."  
  
"Ohayou..."  
  
Krad yawned again and started to head for the kitchen, then he looked back and asked, "Why don't you check how deep the snow is in the garden, if it's not too deep we can spend most of the day outside."  
  
Dark got up immediately, excited at the thought of snow, he went down the hallway to where the door was, he stopped the second he saw it, he turned back and headed to the kitchen where Krad stood motionless, "Oh my..."  
  
"This means we can't go outside doesn't it?"  
  
"Aa...it looks like we're snowed in..."  
  
The window was covered in white, the front door was covered in white, the back door was covered in white, no way out, and luckily it was still morning, they still had a bit of light in the house. "Whatever you do, just don't open windows or doors that lead outside, got it?"  
  
Dark nodded, he felt like he had been swallowed by a cloud, although it wasn't as scary as being in the shed. He stared at the window which showed him a dark sky with falling flakes just last night and now was painted with white. "Would it look like this too if you were in the middle of a cloud?"  
  
"I suppose it could. I've never been in the middle of a cloud so I wouldn't know."  
  
"Me neither..."  
  
"Let's get some breakfast shall we? I just hope the power hasn't gone out."  
  
Dark nodded again, there wasn't anything better to do, Krad tried to open the stove, nothing, the blonde sighed, "Just my luck, the power's out, we're having a cold breakfast today."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Krad took out a loaf of bread along with some ham from the fridge, some lettuce and other things that would go into a sub and handed a sandwich to Dark and then made one for himself. It was going to be a quiet day; he had no doubt about it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nya I couldn't think about how or when to end this so it ended up this long nya Sorry it took a bit awhile to update nya The title means "Angel at the line" you'll fine out why later and the first part was written for me and I don't know how or why I thought of it or even put it down in the first place nya I'm weird =P Please R&R XD

Oishii means delicious.


	4. Chapter III

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?  
  
What if...I told you I was something else?  
  
Something not of this world...  
  
Would you hate me?  
  
Would you pity me?  
  
Would it make me important to you?  
  
Would you throw me away if you found out?  
  
For you...I'd live a lie.  
  
I'd live in the darkness for you...  
  
Since my heart is already...dark...  
_  
Chapter III:  
  
"We're really close now!"  
  
"Excellent, good work."  
  
"But there's a problem..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We ran into Lucifer's minions."  
  
"That's not good...we must make haste."  
  
"Yes Michael-sama!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krad was sprawled out on couch, he didn't have the slightest clue of what to do, they were snowed in, and Dark was eating another sandwich. Something to kill time, anything, suddenly, Dark came in and sat on the other couch by Krad's.  
  
"Krad..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How long are we going to be snowed in?"  
  
Krad shrugged, "Until the snow melts or until it melts enough that we can open the door."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"For all we know it might last a couple of days or just till tomorrow."  
  
Dark started twirling the feather necklace around, the blonde looked at the boy, "You like that necklace don't you?"  
  
"Aa...it's really pretty, it looks just like an angel's feather."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Was this yours?"  
  
"Yea...Kaa-san bought it for me a couple of years ago, she thought it suited me."  
  
"Oh...where is she now?"  
  
"Hm? My parents died in a car crash two years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Hn. Did you have parents?"  
  
Dark thought for a moment, he wasn't sure exactly what parents were, all he knew was that he was created and he was raised in heaven, there weren't exactly parents there they were more like mentors and supervisors. The one that took care of him the most was Michael-sama, but he doubted that he was a parent.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You aren't sure?"  
  
The slave shook his head, "All I know is that I fell and these men took me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lady and the red haired boy."  
  
"Hm? Emiko and Daisuke?"  
  
Dark nodded, "They were friends of my parents and they visit once in awhile."  
  
Krad's explanations were very brief and straightforward but they covered everything that was on Dark's mind. They talked for a bit more, then the fire went out, and the two of them sat in the darkness.  
  
"Great...stay here, I'll go grab some flashlights and see if there's anything we can relight the fire with."  
  
Dark could hear Krad get up and walk away, he just lounged on the couch thinking about all the things that he learned about the blonde in the last little bit. Krad's parents left everything to him when they passed away and he lived alone ever since, he worked for this greedy person who thought of nothing more than his own benefit, he finally gave Krad a month off and then Dark came in.  
  
Krad came back in and tossed some wood into the fire place; he found a lighter and got the fire started again. Dark wondered silently why his master didn't ask about his scar.  
  
Krad laid back on the couch and said, "After the snow melts I'll bring you to meet Emiko and Daisuke again alright?"  
  
Dark nodded, "Krad..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Most people told me that masters were strict, punishing, and...you get the idea...why are you...not?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm just me. And it's not true, I can name quite a few people who aren't brutal and strict to their slaves."  
  
The boy looked questioningly at his master, "Really?"  
  
"Yea, I mean there's Emiko, Towa's more like a maid than a slave, you really can't tell the difference."  
  
"Emiko-san has a slave?"  
  
"Yea, Towa was a little like you and then she got influenced by the Niwas, now she squeals everything she sees something on sale on the streets."  
  
Dark was speechless, but he knew what Krad said was right though since Krad himself wasn't a cruel sadistic master.  
  
"We're going to have to buy you a new collar, one without a leash; it just gets in the way. And you need new clothes too."  
  
Dark nodded dumbly, the blonde looked at him and asked, "Is there any cold food you'd like to eat?"  
  
The slave shook his head, Krad got up and headed to the kitchen with his flashlight, Dark followed him and looked around, it was all gloomy, he could barely see the other rooms, Krad opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. He poured the liquid into cups and passed one to Dark, while he chugged his down.  
  
The boy drank his and watched the blonde rummage through the drawers, suddenly, something was tossed to him, he looked at the package in his hand and back at Krad.  
  
"It's chocolate, try it."  
  
Dark unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite, it was sweet and creamy, it had to be the best thing he ever tasted, he took another bite.  
  
"Arigatou Krad."  
  
"I see you like sweet things don't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Krad raised a brow and smiled, "You haven't tried a lot of things have you?"  
  
Dark shook his head still munching on the chocolate bar, he watched Krad move about looking for something to eat. Finally, Krad grabbed something from the fridge.  
  
"I thought we ran out of sushi, you want one?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Krad passed one to Dark who was licking his lips from the chocolate, the blonde started eating his and the boy looked at it for a second before trying it.  
  
"Oishii..." Dark smiled and ate another one.  
  
The blonde smiled and put another one in his mouth, it felt really nice there, kind of like in the middle of the night when it's a little chilly yet peaceful. All that was missing was the nice scenery which unfortunately was covered up with snow, Krad sighed, he finished his sushi and headed upstairs. He saw Dark eat the last sushi and settled on the couch again, just then he remembered.  
  
"Hey Dark, come upstairs for a moment."  
  
Dark got off the couch and headed up after his master, he saw Krad standing in the middle of the hall with a little glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Krad?"  
  
The blonde just smiled at him and tugged at a string and a set of stairs came down from the ceiling, Dark stared at it before following Krad up into the shadows.  
  
"This is the attic, it's really dusty since no one's been up here for some time now."  
  
Dark's eyes adjusted to the darkness almost instantly, he could see boxes and trunks around, the boy saw the blonde pull a painting away which revealed a door. Krad opened the door and gestured for Dark to tag along, they headed up a few more stairs before it was a dead end, they had to kneel a bit just to fit, Krad felt around then gave a sudden hard push upwards, and the top opened up, the blonde climbed up, he held out a hand and helped Dark up.  
  
The site took Dark's breath away, everything was white, houses, cars, streets, everything. There were no people on the streets, everything was silent, the snow was falling calmly and the sky was grey.  
  
"Everything's white!"  
  
"Yea, I guess everyone's got snowed in, we're the only ones outside right now."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"I use to come up here all the time in winter; I guess I just forgot about it. It's a nice place to just sit and think."  
  
"Yuushou..."  
  
"Yea...I'm going to stay here for a bit, if you're cold you can go inside."  
  
Dark shook his head, "It feels really nice here."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
The two of them stayed outside on the roof for a bit more until the sky darkened a bit more. Night came by faster than they expected, Krad took a last look before slipping back down.  
  
"Saa...lets head back down. We can always come up here again."  
  
"K..."  
  
"Maybe the snow will clear up tomorrow, then we can go outside again."  
  
Dark brightened up, "Really?"  
  
"Yea...there's always going to be tomorrow to look forward to."

The boy nodded happily, "Until tomorrow then."  
  
The two of them headed back down and the opened closed, leaving a little bare spot on the roof.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuushou means a beautiful scenery and such.  
  
Oishii means delicious  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Nya I know this chapter's a bit short and it took me a long time to update nya Gomen nya Please R&R


	5. Chapter IV

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?  
  
What if...I told you I was something else?  
  
Something not of this world...  
  
Would you hate me?  
  
Would you pity me?  
  
Would it make me important to you?  
  
Would you throw me away if you found out?  
  
For you...I'd live a lie.  
  
I'd live in the darkness for you...  
  
Since my heart is already...dark..._  
  
Chapter IV:  
  
"Michael-sama!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bad news sir!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lucifer's minions have stopped the troops from advancing!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"They've declared war with us! Now we're trying to fight them off!"  
  
"That Lucifer..."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We don't have a choice; we must fight, but send out a smaller group to search for him."  
  
"Good plan sir."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dark woke up to the smell of something...good coming from the kitchen. He got up and ventured into the room, there he saw Krad cooking, the blonde turned his head away from the stove and greeted the boy.  
  
"Mornin' breakfast is almost done."  
  
The slave just nodded, he took a seat and watched his master, "The power's back on?"  
  
"Apparently, we might be able to go to the Emiko's house today."  
  
Dark licked his lips as Krad put a stack of pancakes in front of him, "Help yourself."  
  
The slave couldn't help himself; he dug in knowing that he was allowed to without having his master punish him for doing so. Soon Krad sat himself down and joined the boy; the two ate their breakfast in silence not knowing what to say. They cleared the table and Krad walked off somewhere. Dark sighed and decided to go back onto the roof, he lowered the set of stairs and climbed up, he could see boxes and boxes of things covered in dust, he saw a painting of a blonde boy being lifted up by two other older, bigger people they were smiling like that redhead had when he saw his mother. He headed up the next set of stairs and pushed where Krad had the other day, the sight never failed to take his breath away. It was a perfect little winter scene, it was almost like the town was in a snow globe, snow falling soundlessly, rooftops covered in snow, chimneys blowing smoke, kids playing on the streets, it was as though they were never snowed in at all, but he would never forget that scene either, even though it was morning the sky was gray and lights were needed.  
  
Dark turned around and faced the ocean, the waves crashed against the cliffs, he couldn't see the end of the sea the fog didn't let him. He had a sudden urge to spread his wings and fly but fear stopped him from doing so. The boy tilted his head downwards to look at the garden, the grass was covered in unspoiled snow, there were no flowers except for a single bush of snow white flowers. Dark turned his gaze back to the town, a couple of houses were decorated in colorful lights, the slave silently wondered why people hung lights up, there were couples walking with their hands enlaced or wrapped around the other's waist and other loving gestures. For some odd reason it made Dark feel at peace, not the peace that he felt when he was flying free, this stillness soothed him, it made him feel better, almost sleepy.  
  
"I thought I'd find you up here."  
  
The boy turned around, "Krad..."  
  
"Yea, it's really different from the other time isn't it?"  
  
"Aa...which house is Emiko-san's?"  
  
The blonde took a look around then pointed at a cheery little house with smoke coming out of their chimney, decorated with colorful lights, all the lights inside were opened.  
  
"To be truthful, I kind of envy them..." Krad's golden eyes clouded with regret, sorrow and pain, the boy nearly missed the last bit, "This might be the last..."  
  
The boy didn't understand the last bit but he was more curious about the first part, he couldn't help it, he wanted to help the blonde as much as Krad had helped him, "...why do you envy them?"  
  
Krad just smiled a bit at the slave's concern and looked up, "I guess it's because they're so happy and...they have each other..."  
  
The boy could sense immense loneness from the blonde, he wished he knew what to do, Dark couldn't think of anything to do, he just wanted to hug his master and let him cry on his shoulder if he needed to.  
  
Krad looked at the town in front of him, drowning in his memories not noticing anything around him, suddenly, he felt strong warm arms wrap around him, he turned around to see the boy hugging him. The warm gesture made the blonde want to cry but it seemed that he had forgotten how to but Dark kept on embracing him, soon he found himself hugging the slave back. _How long has it been since I hugged someone...I think I've forgotten already...most likely my last Christmas..._He let go of Dark and smiled gently.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Dark just smiled and shook his head before looking back at the town, "Hey Krad...why do those people hang lights up?"  
  
"Because Christmas is coming."  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"Yea...it's this time of year when people give gifts to each other and...family and friends spend time together..."  
  
"What's so special about this time of year?"  
  
"...I don't know, but it makes you feel warm inside for some reason, honestly, I don't know what Christmas is."  
  
"It does...everyone looks so happy..."  
  
"Aa...I'm going to back down and call Emiko to see if we can go to their house or something today."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to stay up here for awhile longer."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Krad went back into the attic finally noticing the family painting leaning against the wall, he walked over to it, memories flooded him for a second before he slammed it facedown against the wooden floor. The blonde headed back down and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Emiko?"  
  
"Oh! Krad! It's you, yes? Do you need something?"  
  
"No, not really, Dark wanted to go visit you, that's all."  
  
"You don't say, when do you want to come?"  
  
"No idea, when can we come?"  
  
"How about in around 10 minutes?"  
  
"...sure, see you."  
  
"Wait, you're staying for dinner right?"  
  
"...uhhh....sure..."  
  
"Great! You're cooking!"  
  
"...bye..."  
  
"Bye bye, see you soon!"  
  
The blonde hung up the phone, he headed back upstairs meeting Dark in the hallway, "Emiko's really excited so we'll be leaving soon.  
  
Dark nodded, "Go cut the leash off of your collar and we'll buy you another one some other time."  
  
The boy nodded again and went downstairs, Krad went into his bedroom, he coughed a bit then he started to change. By the time they both got ready they were right on time, they walked through the snow towards the cheery house a couple of blocks away.  
  
Before Krad could ring the doorbell, a girl, shorter than Dark with gray hair opened the door, "Hello Krad-san! This must be Dark! Welcome! Emiko was expecting you! Well why are you still outside? Come on in!"  
  
"Thanks Towa..."  
  
_So she's Towa...are slaves suppose to be like this?_ Dark stared in awe as the maid-like slave called into the other rooms making their presence known. The two stepped into the warmth and took off their coats and shoes, while Towa hung them up, she led them into a kitchen where an old man was sitting on the couch with a black haired man. Emiko was making her way over from the kitchen and the redhead came down the stairs.  
  
Emiko squealed, "Is this Dark!? He's so handsome! And he looks so cute in Krad's clothes! I should make you an outfit! Maybe a coat with ..."  
  
Krad sighed he nodded his greetings to the other three while the girls were squealing over Dark.  
  
"Hey Krad-kun." The redhead greeted, he looked at the slave, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
The blonde sighed again, "They don't bite...they didn't the last time I checked."  
  
Krad coughed and Emiko stopped dead in her tracks, "Krad, are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, Dark looked at his master wondering why Emiko turned so serious all of a sudden, "Dai-chan, why don't you show Dark around?"  
  
The redhead nodded, "This way..."  
  
The slave followed the redhead up the stairs while Emiko sat Krad down on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with Krad?" Dark asked.  
  
Daisuke gestured for him to go into a room on the left which revealed a bunk bed, a window which led to a balcony, and paintings. The redhead sat down on a couch by another window and looked at his feet.  
  
"A couple of years ago...Krad-kun got really sick and he almost died so now Kaa-san is all worried about him..."  
  
"He almost died?"  
  
"Yea...it was really scary for us since he barely came back alive."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His parents died that time, I wasn't that old so I don't remember much, but something happened after his parents' deaths, he suddenly became really sick and it never really got completely cured...I remember the doctor telling us that he might not make it and Kaa-san was crying."  
  
Dark didn't know what to say, there wasn't anything to say, he just stared at Daisuke.  
  
"It seems like you're pretty close to Krad-kun already, he's nice isn't he?"  
  
"Yea, he can cook really well too."  
  
The redhead laughed while Dark grinned, "That's true, every time he stays for dinner, Kaa-san makes him cook."  
  
Dark laughed, "Is Towa really a slave?"  
  
"You can't believe it either?"  
  
The slave shook his head, "She's so...active..."  
  
The redhead grinned, "That'd be thanks to my Okaa-san, she brought Towa everywhere, from shopping to chores, now...well you can see what that resulted in."  
  
Dark tried to imagine himself being stuck with Emiko instead of Krad, he could see himself squealing at anything moving and laughed nervously.  
  
"Dai-chan, Dark, dinner!"  
  
"Hai! Come on Dark-kun."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Dinner was delicious; there was everything from spaghetti to mash potatoes. Dark ate till his stomach's content. Krad on the other hand only ate what Emiko piled up on his plate, only then did the slave notice how little Krad ate. After awhile more of sitting around, the two left, Dark tailed Krad back into the house.  
  
"You don't eat much do you Krad?"  
  
Krad shrugged, "I guess I just don't..."  
  
"...Emiko-san seemed nice...a little...active...but nice."  
  
Krad chuckled a little, "Yea, we'll go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Dark plopped onto the couch, thinking about what Daisuke told him, Krad had almost died and he's still sick. _"This might be the last..." What did he mean by that?_ Dark tried to put the pieces together to no avail, but something told him that horrible things were going to happen; he had never felt so small without his wings before. He could hear Krad coughing from his room; the blonde had actually seemed quite pale today. The slave was worried, but another part of his mind told him, _if Krad really does die, you can just fly back to heaven, you'll be free!_ As much as he wanted to be free, Dark wished that Krad would be alright.  
  
Krad laid on his bed, his throat felt sore, and he couldn't stop himself from coughing. It was just like last time, only the chances were lower than ever. But he had to keep his promise to Dark and himself, he'd help the slave as much as he could until the boy could smile and talk without hesitating to anyone who'd talk to him, until he had the courage to take the collar off his neck outside, something Towa couldn't do, but Krad somehow knew that Dark could, until then, there was always tomorrow left, but that wouldn't last long...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Nya Please R&R


	6. Chapter V

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if...I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world..._

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you...I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you..._

_Since my heart is already...dark..._

Chapter V:

"I heard Lucifer's troops have already found him..."

"What?"

"They've all gathered in a single town sir."

"...send your troops to that town."

"Yes sir!"

888888888888

"Krad! Please!"

Krad sighed and opened an eye, "Dark, not today, maybe tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday! And the day before that too!"

"Like I said, tomorrow."

"Hidoi Krad! You promised after we visit Emiko-san's house we'd go shopping!"

"I know!"

"Why not today!?"

"Why don't you go with Emiko and Towa then?"

"But _you _promised me!"

The blonde sighed and looked at the slave, who at the moment wasn't behaving like one, he couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or not. Dark was pouting, they both knew that he was going to give in any moment now.

He sighed then closed his eyes again, "Fine, later today okay?"

Dark beamed, "Yay! Finally!"

He was like a dog, always there wagging his tail, can't be chased away or he'll come right back to you and too stubborn to give up.

"Go get ready and we'll go."

Dark ran off upstairs, Krad sat up on the couch, and watched Dark run back down with is collar on. The blonde got up and headed to the door, the slave followed.

8888888888

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want a new collar, food, other stuff and food!"

"I see..."

Krad remembered when Dark was too afraid to speak up, honestly, he kind of missed it. Dark beamed at his master, first they stopped to buy him a new collar.

"Pick one and let's go already."

"Mou...but there's so much here! I want to get one that looks good!"

"Just pick one already."

Dark pouted but picked a black leather collar with a silver buckle, Krad paid for it then they continued, but stopped when Dark saw a pet shop full of cute little bunnies, the blonde sighed and went inside. He saw the slave cuddling a particular rabbit with droopy ears and big red eyes.

"Kyu?"

The boy looked up and grinned, "Hey Krad, look at this little guy."

"Kyu, kyu!"

An old lady walked past them and commented in her nice cheery voice, "Hello Krad, isn't that cute? It's love at first sight." It had to be an old lady thing.

Krad nodded and raised a brow, he didn't expect to end up buying a pet for Dark, but then again, he hadn't expected anything at all. He handed the cashier a hundred dollar bill, sure to be enough, the clerk handed back a twenty, a ten and some change.

"Come on Dark, get your rabbit and let's go."

Dark looked at the rabbit to Krad, "My rabbit?"

"Yea, it's yours now, let's go already..."

The boy looked at the rabbit before running out after the blonde, "You bought him?"

Krad nodded.

"Seriously!? Thank-you!" He snuggled the rabbit.

"Kyu!"

"What are you going to name him?"

"Umm...With!"

"Kyu?"

"Wow, it's like he knows his name already."

"Yea, he's a smart little rabbit, he's my rabbit, I named him therefore he's mine."

Those were the words Krad had spoken to him on the first day, _don't forget, I named you therefore you are mine_, the blonde felt like snorting at himself. He felt his empty stomach growl at him, he looked around, they were surrounded by shops, people, more shops and more people.

"You want to go grab something to eat?"

Dark whirled around, eyes sparkling, "Hell yea! I'm starving!"

"Kyu!"

Krad raised a brow, "Is it just me or does your rabbit understand me?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Kyu?"

They ended up at a sidewalk café that served pastries and pasta along with coffee or hot chocolate.

"I'll have spaghetti and cocoa!"

"Kyu!"

"Okay..."

Krad ended up having a plate of pasta with a nice hot cup of mocha latte, Dark slurped up the spaghetti within minutes, the blonde ended up giving the rest of his plate to Dark. The blonde picked up his mocha latte covered in whipping cream with a strawberry on top and was about to drink it until he was interrupted by a loud, "Kyu, kyu!"

With hopped onto the table towards Krad's cup and started waving his hands around at the blonde's cup, "Kyu, kyu!"

The blonde set down his cup and the rabbit hopped over, he plucked the strawberry from the cream, it sat down on the table and started munching on it.

"...I always thought that rabbits ate carrots..."

"...With is...special I guess."

"Aa..."

"Kyu..."

Krad chugged down his drink and left a tip for the waiter, "Come on let's go home already."

"Okay."

They walked down the street in silence, that is until someone from behind them spoke, "Hello Krad, I didn't expect to see you here."

The blonde came to a halt and turned around, he nodded, "Hiwatari-san, I didn't expect to meet you here either."

The man was dressed in a suit with glasses and squinty eyes, "Krad, who's that?"

Krad turned around, "Oh, Dark, he's my...employer."

"Oh..."

So this was the greedy no good boss of his, yes, greed, avarice, lust and selfishness radiated from the man, there were at least three of the seven sins.

"I didn't know you kept slaves Krad."

"No sir, I usually don't..."

"Oh really now, I could take care of him for you."

Krad's body tensed, "It's alright, I wouldn't want to trouble you..."

"It'd be of no trouble at all, in fact, I think it'd be quite pleasant."

"No, I couldn't..."

"Oh it's alright really!"

"No..."

The man frowned at the blonde, "Very well, but do keep it in mind."

"I will, thank you."

"Ah yes, Krad, I'm afraid your month vacation has been cancelled, you'll have to come back next week."

Krad looked up startled, "What? But-"

"No buts do you understand."

The blonde's arms hung limply at his side and nodded, "Yes sir..."

"Good, I'll be seeing you next week then."

"Hai, bye..."

The man walked away with a triumphal smile on his lips.

"...Krad?"

The blonde sighed, "Looks like that ends my vacation..."

"But that's not fair!"

Krad shook his head, "Dark...a lot of things in life aren't fair."

"But, but!"

"No buts do you understand?"

"Hai...demo..."

"What did I just say?"

"I know! But I still think he's a bitch."

"A-" Krad stopped and gave Dark a funny look, "Where did you learn that?"

"What? Bitch? Oh," He shrugged, "I don't know."

"...okay...let's go home already, I swear, there's going to be another blizzard."

"Kay!"

"Kyu!"

888888888888888888

"Dark, what do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!"

"Again? Don't you get tired of eating that?"

"No!"

"Kyu!"

"Do we have strawberries?"

"Yea, they're in the fridge."

Dark walked opened the fridge and gave a couple of strawberries to the rabbit.

"Kyu, kyu!" 

"Hey Krad," He sneezed, and he sneezed again.

"Looks like someone's sick."

"...am I going to die?"

Krad paused but managed to say, "I doubt it."

"...now what?"

"I'll make dinner, you go wait...on second thought you go sleep on the bed."

"What!? I'm fine!" He sneezed again, "You didn't hear or see anything."

"Go to bed."

"But-"

"I don't want you to end up having a fever."

"Fine..."

"Yes now -go-."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dark sneezed again.

The boy marched upstairs and into the bedroom then yelled, "I'm in bed! Are you happy now!?"

"No, go to sleep!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"And I'm cooking!"

"So does that mean I get dinner in bed?"

"Fine-" Krad's voice broke out into a series of coughs.

Dark got up and ran downstairs, "Holy shit Krad, you okay?"

The blonde was on his knees coughing, he looked at Dark wearily, "Yes, go to sleep and stop swearing."

"I'm not sure who needs sleep more..."

"Just go unless you're willing to wait until tomorrow to eat."

"...I'll be upstairs."

"You'd better be."

Dark laid in bed staring at the ceiling, what a wonderfully boring ceiling it was, he wondered how the blonde was doing, he was clearly in pain, "Krad...how much longer do you have..."

888888888888888888

Nya Sorry for the very slow update, I blame my computer! It got infected and I had to format it and blah blah blah blah. Anyways, enjoy please R&R!

**Hakudoshi-chan**-Is emotional good? I don't want it getting cheesy and stuff, hope you like this chapter.

**Wyrdel**-Don't cry, I'd tell you but I'd rather not spoil it nya

**darksaphire-**People seem to like Krad more when he's nice don't they? You'll just have to find out. -hands over a tissue-

**Reeper Redeemer**-You like Krad this way don't you? Glad you like the story.

**Fox Fire**-It's okay, hope you like this chapter.

**Flighting dreams**-Thankies for the advice, no Krad isn't Lucifer, and the angels don't do much except for search and report to Michael, the devils or whatever they are will get a scene soon, doom...I haven't thought about that, you've got me thinking again. I like changing the characters so they fit in the story plot better, that's the reason for the OCness, sorry if it bothers you.

**anybody**-You like Krad being nice don't you? Honestly, I do too, but the insane homicidal Krad is cool too, for me anyways.

**Yuki Haitani**-You really like Krad don't you? I can't blame you, I love him too!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**-Here's more for asking with a please nya

**chocbo-master**-I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter too nya

**babymar-mar**-You'll just have to find out, I'll try to fill those parts in soon, well as soon as possible anyways, let's just hope my computer doesn't get infected again nya


	7. Chapter VI

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if...I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world..._

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you...I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you..._

_Since my heart is already...dark..._

Chapter VI:

"We have to find him! Fast!"

"What's wrong Michael-sama?"

"Lucifer's found him!"

"What!?"

"Hurry and send the troops!"

"Y-yes sir!"

--------------------------------------

"Where is the angel?"

"He's living with a human sire!"

"Hm? A human?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"And who else has came in contact with the angel? Someone who has the essence of hell."

"Only a couple so far, the most recent would be "Hiwatari" sir."

"Hiwatari hm? What's his status?"

"He has a son, and has an interest in the angel."

"Very well, locate him, he may come in handy."

"Y-yes sir! Right away! What of the human?"

"...eliminate him in the most slow and painful way possible."

"Good choice sir!"

The demon flew back up to the surfaces of the human world in search of the man.

--------------------------------

Dark woke up to the sound of coughing, he sat up and looked around, he saw Krad asleep at the side of the bed on his knees, his brows clenched in pain.

"Krad...hey Krad..."

The blonde rose slowly, he looked at the slave, his golden eyes fogged, "Dark?"

The boy watched his master with worried eyes as he started coughing, "Krad? Are you okay? You look really pale..."

"I'm alright..." He said weakly, he reached up to feel Dark's forehead, "Your fever's gone."

"Kyu?"

Dark whirled around, "With! Why are you here?"

"Kyu kyu?"

"It seems like your pet's quite attached to you."

"Aa..."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Leftover spaghetti, you wouldn't wake up when I called you."

"And you fell asleep."

"Yea, and I fell asleep, so you coming down to eat or not?"

"Kay...wait...I had a fever?"

"Uh huh, I came up here to check on you and he had a fever so I let you sleep."

"Oh..."

"Aa...you go downstairs first..."

"Kay."

Dark hopped out of bed and went downstairs, he went and grabbed a couple of strawberries for the rabbit, and he took the pasta out and put it on top of a stove to heat it up. There were more coughing sounds emitting from upstairs, soon the blonde dragged his feet downstairs, eyes more fogged up, Dark looked at his master in distress, "Krad...there's something red on your shirt..."

The blonde looked down, sure enough there were drops of blood on his shirt, he tried to wipe if off but the it stayed there, "...I'm going to change..."

Krad ran back upstairs and while tugged off his top, the last thing he needed was Dark getting on his back about this, when he reached the bedroom his air supply was cut off, he collapsed on the bed desperately trying to reclaim his breath, finally, cool air rushed back into his lungs, he rolled onto his back panting, which soon lead to more coughing. The blonde shut his eyes in pain, there was a thin streak of blood going down his chin, his throat was all scratched up and the metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth, he laid there for awhile trying to calm his mind down then he went to the bathroom to wash his face, he looked in the mirror, his pale delicate face was reflected, he sighed.

"...I'm pathetic..."

Dark tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the spaghetti to heat up again, he turned around to see Krad coming towards him wearily.

"Hey Krad...when's the spaghetti gonna finish heating up?"

"Turn it up."

"Kay...is it done yet?"

"Give it two minutes."

"...do you pity me?"

"What?"

"Do you pity me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you keep me just because you pity me or what?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno most people treat slaves like...slaves, do you pity me? Is that why you're so nice to me? I just don't get you."

Krad walked towards him, and laid a hand on the boy's hair and ruffled it up a bit, "Baka, don't you know? That's called injustice."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Treating people wrongly, sometimes based on how they look or what they are, either way, it's just stupid."

"You're too nice."

"Am I? Are you saying you don't want breakfast?"

"No! I didn't say anything!"

Krad laughed, "The spaghetti's done."

"Finally, I'm starving."

"I bet you are, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

The two ate in silence, Dark finished first, he put his dishes away and walked back to Krad, he rested on the blonde's head, his weight making Krad lean down a bit, his nose was almost in the pasta, his eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"...yes?"

"I'm bored."

"Go outside or something."

"Nah...ne Krad."

"What?"

"When's Christmas?"

"Huh?"

Dark pressed Krad lower, it was a good thing he pushed the spaghetti away in time, "When's Christmas?"

"In a few days? Why?"

"Aren't you suppose to buy presents? That's what Daisuke said."

"Uh huh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"How should I know?"

Krad snorted, "Fine what if I put on your collar and called you master? Then what would you do about it?"

Dark was speechless, "I would...I would...well...first I would ask you what a fever was."

The blonde raised a brow, obviously, he hadn't expected the question to be thrown at him, "You don't know what a fever is?"

The slave shook his head, "Nope, never got one...I don't think."

"...uhhh...it's when...your forehead burns up and you start shivering or you suddenly feel really hot or cold, other then that it's like a cold."

"I see...alright...let's see...if I got to pick what to do..."

"Yea...go on..."

"I'd...I'd...hmm...I guess I'd ask if you were alright first."

Krad was baffled and somewhat annoyed that the he kept on changing subjects, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're having countless coughing fits and stuff, but you're always too busy taking care of me to get proper rest for yourself...you might catch a fever."

The blonde tensed up, "...I'm fine..."

"No you're not, I'm not stupid you know. You're sick, I bet you're going to catch a fever, actually, I think you have a fever right now."

"And just how did you come up with that?"

"You're burning up."

Krad blinked, he felt his forehead, Dark was right, he had a fever, a pretty high one too and it came so suddenly. His head pounded and he swayed around in his seat a bit, knock Dark off his back, "Krad!"

The slave caught the blonde before he hit the ground, "Hey Krad! Wake up! You really burning up, shit!"

The blonde groaned, he opened his eyes and stumbled on his feet clutching his head, he managed to get into the living room, he slumped down on the couch, Dark sat down beside him watching him worriedly. He didn't know what to do when someone came down with a fever, "Krad...you alright?"

"Aa..." His master moaned back, Krad's head was achingly painful, it hurt so much that he didn't notice someone walking into the room, Dark tensed as he felt the sense of sins, he turned around sharply determined to stop anyone from getting too close to the blonde, Krad cracked open one of his eyes and looked at Dark, "Dark?"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Krad flinched at the voice, despite the fever, he managed to get up and turn around to face the speaker, "Hiwatari-san, what are you doing here?"

Dark stared at the two, he had a sinking feeling inside him.

"I'm here...to make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, you see, I'm interested in that little slave of yours."

"Sorry, no."

"But Krad, you haven't even listened to the rest of the offer, I'll give you anything you want."

"I'm sorry Hiwatari-san, I already told you, the answer's no."

"Are you sure? I mean anything you want for this lowly slave."

"Yes I'm sure."

The man frowned and sighed, "I guess I really don't have much of a choice now do I?"

He snapped his fingers and a group of bulky men appeared, Krad froze to the core, he looked back at Dark, his fever completely ignored, the slave looked back, completely oblivious to the man's intentions, the blonde bit his lower lip nervously, one of the men approached him fast. Dark's fist clenched in anger how dare anyone try to take him away from Krad!? He kicked one of the man in the gut making him yell out in pain, but he didn't notice the other one approaching Krad from behind, the blonde watched wide-eyed as Dark slung another man over his shoulder and onto the floor with a sickening crack. Just then his fever came rushing back and he felt himself falling.

"Krad!"

The blonde fell into the arms of the man behind him who caught him with little care, the man chuckled, "Hey boss I think the kitten here's got himself a fever."

Krad let a breath out and hissed, "Goddamn it Dark, get away already!"

Dark stopped and glared at the man then shook his head, "Hell no, you think I'm going to leave you here with some fucking bastard and his oversized pigs?"

The squinty eyed man raised a brow, "My, my, it seems that you two are quite attached to each other, maybe I should bring you both along."

Krad yelled, "Leave Dark out of this!"

While Dark yelled, "Leave Krad alone you bitch!"

"Obviously the slave hasn't learned any manners from you Krad, quite a shame really..." He walked over to the fallen blonde and tilted his head up so he met golden eyes, Dark tensed and watched guardedly, one wrong move and the man was as good as dead. "you're quite beautiful, did you know that Krad? You have no idea how long I wanted this body, I was having serious thoughts about having you as a slave you know, but aren't you lucky that my eyes found something better, already broken, can you guess what it is?"

Dark bristled at the mention of Krad being a slave, "You fucking whore! Leave him out of this!"

The man smiled, "Oh I will, don't you worry your pretty little head "Dark", my, Krad has named you well, I'll leave him alone, but not without a price."

"What?"

Krad's eyes widened, no, no! And just after Dark began to open up again, he coughed out, "Leave him out of it, please..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Krad, since you've given his the power of free choice, this is his choice and not yours. You didn't really think you could keep something this precious for long did you?"

"Dark...don't..." He felt his consciousness slipping, fast.

The slave stole a glance at the blonde, "Well...what's the price?"

"You be my slave, simple enough."

Dark thought it over quickly in his mind, it didn't take long to reach a conclusion, "Your slave? ...fine."

The man dragged Krad up by the collar, the blonde made no move to struggle, Dark ran towards them, "Krad!"

Hiwatari stopped him, "Come on Dark, your old master will be escorting us to the car."

"Hey boss, you know his fever's getting pretty high..."

"Leave it."

"Hai."

They went outside into the snow, "Alright this is far enough, get the slave."

Two of the men took Dark by the arms and dragged him towards the car, Dark struggled wildly, "Hey! Let me go!"

He nodded to the man holding Krad, instantly, the blonde was sent sailing in the snow, the squinty eyed man smiled, "You know what Krad? I think I'll be nice and give you a vacation, a permanent vacation, you're fired. Anyways I doubt I'll be seeing around, ever again, isn't that right? You might not even make it though new years now will you? Oh but don't worry, I'll take excellent care of your pet, very _good _care indeed, you have my word."

Dark's eyes glistened with tears as he looked back, "Ku-kuso...Krad! KRAD!!!"

The men dragged him into the plaid brown car and drove off leaving an unconscious Krad in the snow. The church bells rang in a distance, it's cry fortelling misfortunes to come...

--------------------------

Nya So sorry for the slow update, I can't remember why it took so long anymore. But I have a pretty good idea on how Krad feels when he's having a coughing fit and fever, minus the blood. Yes, I'm sick AGAIN...funfunfun....not that's like the....3-6 time this year. Anyways I'll try to update sooner next time, and yes I just left Krad in the snow unconscious(sorry to all new and old Krad fans!) ...yea...ANYWAYS...

**Hakudoshi-chan**-10 points for recognizing the quote! I was hoping someone would bring it out or something, yes I got it from Sequence, somehow I thought it fit the story so there it is.

**Sheridan**-Here's what happens next, it's somewhat messed up I guess...but oh well, yup I've written more DN Angel fics than other anime even though I started with Weiss Kreuz first, funny how things turn out.

**Wydrel**-Thankies, a buddah rubbed my tummy!!! ) Glad you liked that chapter nya

**Mysterious Kaitou**-Lol, parent and kid, never really thought of that, amusing thought really...sorry but Dark and Krad are seperated since the father or foster father of a certain creepy boy....anyways I'll try to type faster nya

**so, so**-I updated nya! (finally)

**darksaphire-**Here's more tissue! Sorry I made Krad sleep in the snow nya

**Luine-** Thankies! Hope you like this chappie too!

**bored to death-**There will be, but I want to keep it at a pg13 level nya

**Yuki Haitani-**Possesive, obsessive lol, it's so true and it rhymes! Yea, and they call him a demon, demons don't wear crosses. S'okay, my computer/internet messes up on me countless times too. I can imagine Dark and Krad being married...Dark getting into trouble and Krad having to get him out, kawaii!

**westkitsune**-Thankies! Short but encouraging(to me anyways)! Did I spell that right? Lol, you'd think I'd be a better speller by now. P

**myinuyasha04**-Hi-mi-tsu, can't give away the ending now can I? P

**golden-flame4-**I can't really give away the ending now can I? Don't worry, it's a kradxdark/darkxkrad alright, no doubt about that.

And now I'll bid you all goodbye and go to sleep then wake up in the middle of the night having a coughing fit and a major migrane! Byebye nya


	8. Chapter VII

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if…I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world…_

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you…I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you…_

_Since my heart is already…dark…_

Chapter VII:

"What news do you have?"

"Ehh…he's got him sir."

"What?"

"Lucifer's controlling this human to get him."

"And?"

"He got him."

"I see…"

"What do we do now Michael-sama?"

"Send your fastest, we have to get him back."

"H-hai!"

-------------------------

Dark awoke on a nice soft bed, opening an eye only to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight that shone through the window, it felt like a nightmare, he muttered, "Krad?"

Some one was sitting on the edge of the bed, "No, not quite."

He looked up quickly, it was the man who had taken him away from the blond, he snarled, "You-"

The man looked amused, "Does it surprise you to see me? Were you expecting to see someone else like…hmm…Krad?"

"Otou-san…"

The man whirled around angrily to see who was interrupting him, "Satoshi, what are you going here?"

The blue haired boy nodded his apology, "I came to tell you that I'm going out," he looked over at Dark, eyes widening, "Isn't that Krad-san's-"

"Alright, now go and don't interrupt us again!"

The boy nodded and stepped out of the room, taking one last glance at the slave before closing the door. Dark hissed, "Let me go."

The man smirked, "It seems like Krad's been soft on you, too soft. I always knew he didn't have the aptitude to own a slave. He goes too easy on his property."

The very thought of this man being better than Krad angered Dark beyond words and his captor was pushing all the right buttons, "Krad's better than _you'll _ever be!"

A slap was received, "Look, what's this? You don't even have a collar on. If he wasn't careful, you might've actually thought of yourself as human." He laughed, "I can't imagine a slave being his own master." He cupped the slave's face with a smile.

He was no human, that much was clear, he snarled, "Get away from me you filthy bastard."

"Tsk, such language. I wonder where you learned that from. Surely it can't be from Krad, he always has perfect manners. Too bad that didn't rub off on you." More laughter.

Every time he used the blonde's name, Dark felt his fist clench, he kept on seeing his master deathly sick, and unconscious in the snow. The same snow he had both feared and loved so much, he glared at the laughing man, "You'll never be my master."

"And who will you go back to? Krad? I'm sorry, but he's not there anymore, and even if he is, he wont be there for long."

The words sank in slowly and painfully, even thought he had already known that, he'd known for quite awhile now that there wasn't much time left for the blond. Suddenly he felt something shackle onto his neck, "What?"

Iron, ice cold, rock hard iron was attached to his throat, "There, your new collar, suits you well don't you think?"

Dark spat, "You filthy son of a bitch, you won't get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me? Your loving master? The police?" He snickered, Dark really hated that laugh, it wasn't anywhere near Krad's laugh. The blonde's had been light and feathery while this man's was hard, bitter and cold. "And besides, who would listen to a little slave like you? Let me tell you now, there are only a couple people in this world who are like Krad, pitifully weak. And in this world, the weak are the first to go. Unfair? Well there's no such thing as fair in this world." He grinned, "No such thing at all."

Dark knew he wasn't talking about Krad's sickness when hetalked about weakness. It's not true, he thought, it was far from the truth. There were good people in the human world, the Niwa were nice people who didn't treat their slaves like dirt. And of course there was Krad, the image of the blond smiling had imprinted itself into Dark's mind, the slave thought back on his master's kindness, desperately hoping for Krad to be alive.

The Hiwatari saw the necklace hanging off of Dark's neck, he smiled, "That feather is worth a lot you know? The Hikari have always been good at art, it's too bad they'll soon cease to exist." He reached for the neck lace.

Dark snarled, "Don't you dare! If you so much as touch it, I'll kill you with my teeth if I have to!"

The main arched a brow, "How interesting, I'd like to see you try, but then again…I won't take it away from you…yet." So he left it, as a laughing reminder of the master he once had and a mocking statement to tell the slave that all the choices were his to make. And Dark had no say in it. He gestured to the men at the door, the same men who had went into the Hikari household and left Krad in the snow, "Bring him to the chamber, do as you wish to him, I'll be there in awhile."

"Hai!" The large men seized the boy and dragged him down, down, down to what Dark thought of as living hell.

The man called after them, "Have fun!"

The large bulky men laughed and looked at the slave, "Don't worry slave boy, we're going to have a lot of fun with you. We're going to have to teach you a couple lessons on manners now won't we?"

Dark gaped in horror and started struggling, "Let me go you thugs!"

"Oh no, boss would never let us live if we do." One started groping him, tracing patterns on his lips, Dark growled and bit him so hard that blood came out. The man yelped and pulled his hand away. He stared at his hand and then he slapped the slave, "You little bitch! I'll make sure you learn a lesson or two!"

The boy snapped back, "I'd like to see you try!"

"You'll see, you'll see." The threw him against the wall, cuffed his arms, and started undoing their belts, "You'll see alright little slave."

Dark clenched his eyes shut wishing that it was all a bad dream, "N-no…"

The men moved closer, starting to undo his buttons, "This will be fun…"

"NO!" All his screaming didn't help, the men didn't care for it, soon enough the head of the Hiwatari came down to teach the slave a lesson of his own. Dark bit his lower lip to not scream when the whips came down, the pain was overwhelming, his last thought before losing consciousness was, _Krad..._

------------------

Emiko paced around frantically, her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, she took it and hugged him, "He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"I don't know Emiko-san, but the doctor's with him in there doing all he can."

Daisuke was sitting around on the couch and crying while his grandfather watched everyone worriedly. They were heading to the blonde's house to check on the two, but when they arrived, they saw the blond in the snow unconscious and Dark nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse, Krad had an outrageous fever, they had sent for a doctor immediately. The doctor arrived shortly and told them that if they had called him but a second later it might've been too late. Krad's disease had come back, and this time, with reinforcement. It was almost certain that it would take his life this time.

Inside the room, the doctor was bustling about, fetching one equipment after another, desperately trying to stabilize the blond. Krad was having trouble breathing, his breath came out short and raspy. He struggled in his sleep as though trapped in a nightmare, there was sweat dripping down his forehead, and his fever achingly high. He opened his eyes, vision blurry, there was instant pain filling his lungs and head, he started coughing. He couldn't stop, soon enough there was blood on the blanket, still he couldn't stop. Krad felt the doctor hysterically trying to calm the coughing to little avail. The scene of Dark being taken away and his parents dying kept replaying in his mind over and over again. The worst part was not being able to do anything about it, he was helpless…to everything past, present, and future.

"D-Dark…" He managed to rasp out between his coughing. He couldn't do anything about his parents' death, always angry at them for leaving him behind. Now Dark, but the slave was still there, there was still hope for the boy. The doctor finally stabilized his coughing a bit.

He adjusted his glasses, "Oh my…I think you'd better ask the Niwa instead of me."

A second later Emiko ran in, she clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw the blood and the frail figure, "Krad!?"

He coughed and shuddered, the fever didn't help, "D-Dark…" He inhaled and coughed, "Get him…b-back…" Emiko looked surprised, Krad inwardly groaned, this was hardly the time for her to be gawking at him, he whispered harshly, "Please?"

The blond couldn't see anything but a blur of brown, the voices hurt his head, they echoed and vibrated giving him migraines. He shut his eyes tightly, Emiko held his fisted hand, she nodded, "I'll do what I can."

All Krad could do was nod weakly, he knew he couldn't ask anymore of the Niwa, he was already a burden to them. He relaxed a bit, but then his lungs clogged up cutting off his air supply, golden eyes opened as he fought for breath. Emiko watched him, panicked, she ran back out to fetch the doctor. Moments later the doctor came back and went back to work.

--------------

Daisuke watched his mother cry in the arms of his dad, Kosuke asked her quietly, "What did he want?"

"He wanted," She paused, for awhile the redhead thought that his mother wouldn't be able to continue, "He wanted to get Dark back. Something bad's happened to him, I just know it."

The redhead stood up, he was about to volunteer to go look for the slave since they've become close friends, then the doorbell rang. He looked around, no one looked like they were even thinking about answering the door so he did it. Surprisingly, it was Satoshi, "Hiwatari-kun! What are you doing here?"

Satoshi looked up from the ground, "Niwa? I should ask you the same thing. Where's Krad-san?"

Daisuke looked at his feet, "He's…sick…"

"Is that why his slave is at our place?"

The redhead's eyes widened, "What!? Dark's over there!?"

Satoshi nodded slowly, "Didn't you know?"

Daisuke shook his head, "When we got here Krad was in the snow and Dark was gone…"

Blue eyes widened, "Then Otou-san took Dark by force…he left Krad in the snow!?"

It was Daisuke's turn to nod, "We have to get him back…"

"I'll think of something…gods Niwa, I'm so sorry…"

The redhead cocked his head, "Why are you sorry? It wasn't you who took Dark away and nearly killed Krad."

What the youngest Niwa had said added to the guilt that had started to pile up, his shoulders sagged, "I know but it was my Otou-san-"

The crimson eyed boy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But it wasn't you. That's what matters right now, you're not your father."

Surprisingly enough what Daisuke said made sense, Satoshi looked up, "Niwa…"

Daisuke smiled, "You want to come inside?"

"You're inviting me in even though it's not your house?"

"I'm sure Krad wouldn't mind." Satoshi hesitated, the redhead added hastily, "He'd understand, he knows it's not your fault."

The blue haired boy nodded and stepped inside, he had never been in the Hikari household before, it was decorated with paintings, "So it's true…the Hikari were artists…"

Daisuke smiled sadly, "They all had a natural gift, they'd often give us their paintings as a gift." Then he looked up, "Oh, come in."

Emiko looked up at the blue eyed boy, "Daisuke, why's your friend here?"

Satoshi bowed formally, "I'm sorry, my father's the one who took Dark." There was a gasp then silence, Satoshi frowned, "I'm really sorry."

Daiki was first to recover from his shock, "There now, stand up, it's not your fault, what your father did."

It was amazing how all the Niwa seemed to think alike, the blue haired boy stood up, "If you'll allow me, I'd like to help you get him back."

Emiko gave him a small smile, "That'd be greatly appreciated, thank you."

Satoshi found it astonishing how the simplest words could lift his guilt, or at least most of it, then the doctor stepped back out, they all turned to look at him, "He's awake, not for much longer, he's awfully tired from coughing so much and he's been through a lot. So if you wanted to ask him something you'd better go in and ask him now."

Emiko pushed the younger boys into the room, she nodded her encouragements, Satoshi gulped, unsure of how the blond might react to the news. Inside the room there was Krad in the bed looking deathly pale, breathing unsteady and blood on the covers. Daisuke ran up to him, "Krad?"

Krad stirred, he looked over at the two seeing blurs of red and blue, "…Niwa?"

"Krad…we found Dark."

The blond looked at them, eyes opened, more aware, but his voice still came out as a whisper, "What?"

"We found out where Dark is."

Krad watched them wearily, "Where?"

The blond broke out into a coughing fit, finally when he calmed down and continued watching them, waiting for an answer. Satoshi stepped up and responded to his question, "He's at my house, I'm sorry my father did this to you."

Daisuke almost knew exactly what Krad was going to do, he shook his head weakly and sighed, "Not…you're fault…"

Satoshi inwardly sighed in relief, "We'll get him back."

Krad nodded, "I trust you…"

Then he broke out into another coughing fit, this time he couldn't stop, Daisuke ran to the blond, "Krad!"

He winced at the voices, Satoshi ran out of the room to fetch the doctor who immediately came back in, the doctor shouted, "His fever's burning up again!"

Krad cringed at the voice, he wanted to tell the damn doctor to shut the hell up but coughs came out instead of words. He cursed his weak body, the pain was too much for him to bear. His head felt heavy, too heavy to lift, and even if he could, his vision was fuzzy. The blond felt his exhaustion starting to take over, soon sleep overcame him, _Dark…_

---------------

"How do we get him back?"

Emiko looked over at Satoshi, "You're going to have to be the one to free him since you know the house the best."

Satoshi nodded, "I think Otou-san brought him into the basement, we have cells there…"

"Do you think you can get Dark out?"

"I'll do my best."

"Dai-chan, you'll call the authorities when you see Satoshi running up the stairs."

The redhead nodded, "What about Hiwatari-kun's father?"

"We'll let the police deal with him."

Daiki stepped in with a word of advice, "To avoid trouble, let Dark run ahead of you, that way it'll look like you're chasing him."

Satoshi nodded again, "When is this?"

"Tomorrow night. Dai-chan will be at your house waiting for you to pack for a sleepover."

"Alright then, tomorrow night."

--------------------

Nya

I finally updated! Err...I don't want to get too detailed with what they're doing to Dark o.O;; But if you want I'll add more in the next chapter,if no one says anything I'll stick with the no-mental-image-scenery-stuff-thingy-yea...:P have to go soon so quick comments! XD Hopy you all like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -coughyoubettercough- XP

**Cherry**- Krad's human in this fic...I'm pretty sure about that :P

**Hakudoshi-chan-** Dark's being treated like a slave...you get the picture...it's not that pretty unless you really like that stuff XP Wonder how long this fic will go for...

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Chocolate XD Suspense...I like that word...XD I liked Dark being taken away too since it keeps the plot moving :) At least I think there's a plot...anyhoo...thankies for the chocolate :D

**slipknotrulez-** Ermm....would you consider 2 months or maybe more soon? Sorry for the slow update nya

**Youkoforever**- :D You're welcome! I like updating, it's a matter of finding time and stuff XP Hope you like this chapter!

**darksaphire**- Yay! My grammar's improving XD Thankies for telling me! :D I feel better now :)

**Hikari Fubuki**- If you cough too much your throat gets scratched and blood gets coughed out, what I learned from experience, it's not fun :( I'll try to update faster nya

**babymar-mar-** Lol, yea, if Dark had let Krad make the decision he wouldn't be cuffed and leashed in the Hiwatari's basement being -cough- and stuff...but Krad would be dead if he made the decision o.O choices...choices...

**Mikon-** Welcome to :D Yea...I was kind of...mean to them wasn't I? :( It's a bad habit of mine that I developed for some unknown reason :P

**golden-flame4-** Yea I felt kinda bad for Krad too, he's not almighty with supernatural powers anymore :( But he's still pretty :)

**Couy-Chan-** You should read the manga or watch the anime :) they're really pretty XD Thankies for reviewing!

**Venedy**- Engel an der leine is german, it means angel on the line, I have my reasons for it :P Yea gentleKrad...an oxymoron, but I like him like this more, I can't imagine him strangling his slave...actually I can but still...

**Yuki Haitani**- Secret Window? It sounds cool but I haven't watched it yet. It seems like I got a lot of people going crazy with the suspense :P Nya's your real name? I just used it since I say it a lot and yea...that was the only penname I could think of that wasn't taken, my parents don't think of it as grounded, they just...lecture me... :P

**westkitsune**- Hmmm...I haven't really thought of the ending yet XP Who knows? Happy ending or sad ending...I guess I should start thinking about that should I? XP

**kat himura**- Sorry for the really slow update! Hope you like the chapter!

**raindrops**- O.O wow, you want Krad to die? I'm complating about that, should I let him live? Or should I kill him? XP Yea, you're a sadist alright XD

**black kitten**- Glad you like it :) I'm really sorry about the soon being 2 months nya o.o;;

**FallenAngel0104-** Need a tissue? -hands over one- I'll try to update again soon!

**sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot-** Lol, that song is cool XD death to teletubies! Wahahhahaha XP

**word dreamer99**- Great sounds great :P Glad you like my fic, I'll try to post up another chapter soonER :D

**berettaboy**- You like it? Really? XD Nyaahahhahaha, I'm going insane :P

**Call me mad-** o.o don't kill me! I updated as soon as possible...sorta...I'll try to update again sooner!

**Dark Mousy's girl: Sandy Aguilar**- You say geba like I say nya XD I'm really really really sorry for the slow update!!!! I've been sick for a week and got to skip school XD And I couldn't resist writing a fic for the holidays!!! Sorry!!

**SpinningAvia**- Satoshi's nice :D He's on the good peoples' side :) All four of them are nice in this fic :D I didn't feel like making any of them insanely evil XP Thankies for being my fan!!!! :D

**Rinoki Rio**- Poor them...I blame Hiwatari...the one that I created...and...-looks away- this is a sad fic isn't it? I mean with Dark being enslaved and Krad dying and all... :(

**SamuraiKai-** I'll try to type more sooner, hopefully within a month :P going crazy trying to finish some of my fics so I can start new ones XD

**Ann-** Thankies! Honestly, I have no idea when I'll find the time to post up more chapters. I have a test next week :( I hate school!! I wish it'd burn down!!! XD

**Keeper of Light**- Do you really want a detailed chapter of what the man's doing to Dark? o.O I'll update again soon XD


	9. Chapter VIII

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if…I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world…_

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you…I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you…_

_Since my heart is already…dark…_

Chapter VII:

"Get up, your lessons aren't finished yet."

Dark struggled to open his eyes, there he saw the same three men from the night before, he groaned. His groan of agony seemed to please the men. He had already been molested by them, they had whipped him, shackled him down, abused his already battered body. The slave bit his tongue in hopes of clearing the thoughts away. They kicked him and he fought against his will to look up. The Hiwatari kneeled down and smirked, "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that you're all mine now. Your pretty little host should be dead around now."

The slave tensed up, he growled in a low voice, "He isn't dead."

His captor gave a smirk and leaned closer as though he didn't hear, "What was that?"

"He isn't dead!"

"Oh, but I assure you. He is. You must know by now that he's more than fragile. That body of his wouldn't have lasted a day like this. He's just a little porcelain doll, beautiful to look at but easily shattered. But I'm sure, he would've made a wonderful slave." Dark clenched his eyes shut denying everything that his captor was saying. Suddenly he got slapped in the face, his head snapped at the impact. Eyes wide, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, slave!"

"I have a name!" He barked.

The Hiwatari looked momentarily shocked, then he smirked, "Really now? And what is that name? What is the name your petty master has given you?"

"Dark, my name is Dark."

"Hm, is that so, Dark?"

He let out a growl, his arms were still cuffed and hanging over his head. Having nothing but a pair of pants on didn't help. Krad had to be okay, if he wasn't…Dark shook his head, he wasn't even going to start and think about that. No…Krad wasn't dead, he couldn't be. The slave's thoughts were soon distracted by the sound of zippers coming undone. He watched wearily as the men advanced on him. His mind drifted off, not really noticing how the men were assaulting him, his mind was so distant that he didn't even notice when the rest of his clothes were discarded, _if Krad's not there…what's the point of being?_

"Open your mouth."

Dark obediently did as he was told, "That's a good boy, seems like you've finally figured everything out. This is your future."

There were the Niwa,_ no…they have Towa…_that was the excuse he made to himself. Honestly, he didn't want to go back to anyone but the blond,_ without Krad…there's really nowhere I belong…_finally, Dark's mind gave into despair and he fell into temporary unconsciousness. The Hiwatari got up and licked his lips, "Seems like he's had as much as he could take, this will do…for now…come on boys. Hm, it's almost a Christmas, imagine how merry it will be." He laughed.

As they left, violet eyes slowly opened, his mouth was filled with a foul taste. It wasn't new but he hadn't had to taste it for along time, not with Krad. His body also ached like it had a long time ago, while he was still being taught lessons. Dark let out an inaudible whimper, the blonde's gentle voice floated into his head, _"It's almost Christmas …it's this time of year when people give gifts to each other and...family and friends spend time together…"_

The slave looked around, he was stuck in a cell with nothing but gray concrete walls around. He was alone, all alone again… "Krad…"

_You can't die…

* * *

_

By the time the doctor had stabilized the blond to the best of his ability, Emiko was in tears. The Niwa had spent the night over in the Hikari mansion, the adults didn't catch any sleep. Daisuke was fortunate enough to doze off for a couple hours. No one woke himup or seemed to mind, he felt his mother stroke his hair gently. Towa had called several times in the middle of the night from the house, anxiety kept her awake. When the redhead woke up he saw his mother crying into his father's chest, fear swept through him, he got up and walked towards Emiko. In a soft voice he asked, "Kaa-san? Did something happen?"

Emiko looked at her son, "The doctor's declared that Krad's in critical condition."

"He's…he's still going to live right?" Daisuke was afraid that he was going to end up bawling along with his mother soon.

His mother just looked at him and went back to crying, the redhead gulped and repeated, "He will be alright isn't he?"

Kosuke looked at his son sadly, "Unless there's a miracle, he's only going to last a day or two, three the most."

_Three the most…_the words rang in his head, crimson eyes widened, "But…that can't be! Krad-kun's been with us for…forever now!" Emiko clutched onto his father's shirt tighter, shoulders shaking. Daisuke frowned and bit his lower lip, he shouldn't have said something like that, but soon he found tears welling up in his own eyes, "…he can't die…he can't…"

Daiki put a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Daisuke…everyone's going to go one time or another…"

The redhead shook his head, "But this is Krad-kun! He's lived through it before! He will again! He has to! Dark's still out there!"

His grandfather just shook his head looking at him in a similar way Kosuke had. The doctor came out the room, he too looked worn out, "You may see him, he might not stay awake for very long though."

Kosuke frowned, "How's his condition?"

"It's somewhat stabilized at the moment, but I'm not sure, he can't handle much more coughing and fevers. His body is already weak, anymore stress and it will give out…"

Emiko bit his lip and wiped her tears away on her sleeve, she headed into the room, but turned around, "Dai-chan? Are you coming?"

Daisuke nodded, he knew his mother wasn't asking him to go just to see the blond, she wanted to have someone else with her. A support pillar. When they headed into the room they saw a ghostly pale boy sitting up on the bed, eyes half open. The once bright gold had a glassy look to it, "Krad-kun…"

Krad's eyes opened a bit, his strands hung listlessly over his eyes as he watched the redhead, "Daisuke…"

Emiko headed towards the bed, "Are you alright Krad?"

The blond nodded, "What day is it?"

Daisuke blinked along with his mother, "December 22nd, why?"

Krad gave a little sigh, careful not to start a coughing fit, Daisuke flinched, trying to imagine the pain that the blond must be experiencing, "…it's almost Christmas…"

The redhead froze, _he has three days the most…_wouldn't that mean that the blond was going to die around Christmas time? Emiko frowned, "Yes…it's almost Christmas…"

The blond tried to smile, "…your presents…closet, so is Dark's…give it to him?"

Emiko had tears welling in her eyes now, "Don't talk like that!"

Krad coughed a bit and Emiko remained silent, "You can't fool me Emiko…I'm sick, going soon…I know it…"

"No! That's not true! Why? Why didn't you tell us when you started coughing?"

"It's almost Christmas…didn't want to worry you…I heard that deaths around Christmas time don't brighten the mood…" He shuddered as he suppressed a cough.

He looked up regarded her silently, "…Emiko?"

"You're going to be alright…"

Krad frowned, but didn't press the matter, after she left, leaving him alone in the room with the redhead. "Krad-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Dark's still out there…you can't just leave him behind…"

The blond froze, he sighed and whispered, "He'll be fine on his own…"

"No he won't! He needs you! We need you! You can't just leave all of us behind…you can't…"

Golden eyes grew wide, they blinked, "Daisuke…" he wasn't sure what he was going to say, his eyes softened, "you're a nice kid…"

"Krad-kun…" The redhead tried to blink the tears away, he had never had to face a dying person before, it was a lot different than what he had expected. It hurt, it wasn't just sad and depressing, it hurt, painfully pricking at his heart.

"Kyu?"

The two of them looked over at a little ball of white, "With…"

Daisuke blinked, "Who's that?"

"…Dark's rabbit…"

The rabbit hopped over onto the blonde's bed with a worried, "Kyu!"

"He seems to like you."

The blond smiled, "Incase I don't wake up…Merry Christmas…take care of With..."

With that spoken, Krad sighed and relaxed a bit on his bed, that had taken more energy than he had expected he sighed again and drifted off. Daisuke blinked, "Krad-kun?"

There was no answer.

"We'll get him back…"

He could've sworn that the blond gave a little smile.

* * *

By the time Satoshi had arrived, everyone was ready. They looked ready for an attack yet at the same time they looked as though they hadn't slept for ages. "Niwa?" 

Daisuke looked up, "Satoshi-kun! You're here!"

He nodded, "Is everything alright?"

The redhead nodded and managed to smile, "Are you ready to go?"

"Aa…"

Emiko perked up, "Where are they keeping him?"

"In the chamber down in the basement."

"Have you got a key?"

Satoshi blinked, he had forgotten about that, he shook his head, "I forgot…"

"No matter." She tossed him a key, "This still open anything."

The blue haired boy nodded, Daisuke frowned, "How are we going to work this out?"

Emiko's eyes glittered with mischief, and she pointed to the phone, "First, we lure the boss away through that and then Satoshi, you go down and tell whoever may be down there that your father beckons them and they'll leave. Which then you'd release Dark, run but fall behind so it looks like you're chasing him, lead him away, hopefully right out the door."

"What if they catch us?"

The spark didn't die, "That's when Dai-chan comes in, once you run out, he'll run out the door after you and he has a method of locking people in."

Emiko winked at him. Satoshi just gaped, they had it all planned out. Daisuke just smiled, "Let's go Satoshi-kun."

He nodded and headed out the door after the redhead. Satoshi stole a little glance back, he could see that Emiko's smile had completely disappeared, grief clouded her eyes as she headed back into the room that Krad was in. Then the two heard the doctor cry, "Kosuke-san! Emiko-san! Please hurry! I need assistance, his fever's shot right up again!"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke who had his head down as he walked away, his bangs covering his eyes. There wasn't any doubt in Satoshi's mind that those bright crimson eyes too, were filled with dread. It wasn't the best of moods for a Christmas that was very arriving soon…

* * *

The blue haired boy unlocked his front door, they stood around, Satoshi pointed out where all the doors led to and how the rooms were laid. Then the phone rang, the two watched the elder Hiwatari head up the stairs from the basement with a grumble, he looked weary. Satoshi's eyes narrowed, his father looked over, "Ah Satoshi, who's that behind you?" 

"Daisuke," He didn't mention the redhead's last name, "I'm packing up to spend the night at his house."

His father merely nodded and headed into his office to pick up the phone. Daisuke frowned, "Was he…"

"Most likely…I'll get going."

Satoshi ventured down the stairs, honestly, it was his first time exploring the crypt which was his basement. He could hear men laughing, two of them. "Let's see who can make him scream first!"

"You're on!"

"You think the boss will mind?"

"Nah, we're doing him a favor, we're breaking the little bastard in for him."

The blue haired boy's fists tightened, he stepped downstairs, eyes widened with shock. There were two brutally large men stand over the slave, belts in their hands whipping the poor boy over and over again. Satoshi cleared his throat, the men looked over, as did Dark. "Well I'll be, it's the boss's kid, what's he doing here?Ain't he restricted from this place?"

"My father wants to see the two of you upstairs," They looked skeptical, "_Now_."

The men grumbled and put their belts back on, opening the cell door and heading up the stairs slowly. Satoshi wasted no time, he ran to the cell and took out the key Emiko gave him, "Dark, listen to me, I'm getting you out." The slave blinked, the blue haired boy started tinkering around with his cuffs, "We need to get you back to Krad."

Dark's eyes brightened at the sound of his master, he looked at the blue haired boy, "Is he-"

"Dead? No." The slave's hands were freed,Dark rubbed them, "But he is terribly sick. Hurry up and get dressed, we're getting you back home."

The two headed upstairs, "Listen, run alright? Just run, no matter what I yell at you, keep running."

The slave nodded, _something's wrong…_

Then they heard the men making their way downstairs, Satoshi's eyes widened, "Run! Run as fast as you can!"

Dark's eyes narrowed as he broke out into a sprint, he darted up the stairs with renewed energy, _I want to get away from here…I want to see Krad…_

"Get back here!"

The slave looked back, Satoshi was chasing him, _run, no matter what I yell at you, keep running._ Dark obliged. The two of them pushed past the adults and up the stairs. Satoshi's father and his henchmen wasted no time and joined the chase. Satoshi's heart skipped a beat when he noticed that they were gaining up on them, they wouldn't be able to make it out of the main door this way…he ran a little faster and hissed to the slave, "Run, run upstairs, don't stop!"

Dark bit his lip, they had past the main floor now, he saw a very shocked Daisuke standing there as he dashed past. The wounds he received were acting up. Violet eyes clenched shut, _I won't be able to make it…_

Satoshi noticed that the slave was slowing down, he growled, "Krad needs you! He's fucking lying on his deathbed right now! Don't you dare give up!" He didn't care whether his father heard him or not, all that mattered now was that Dark get away. And he'd see to it that it happens.

_Krad needs you! _Dark's eyes snapped open and he made a final effort towards the door. When the two entered, there were windows all around but not a single exit in sight, Satoshi swore under his breath. The slave held no hesitation, with only the blond on his mind, _he needs you…_he ran to the largest window and opened it as wide as it would go.

Satoshi held his breath unsure of what was going to happen. Dark's lips turned into a smirk, "Thank you."

He blinked, the next thing he knew, the three men ran in right past him and towards the slave. Dark's eyes narrowed. Black wings shot out of his back making everyone stop in their tracks, "See you."

The slave jumped off the ledge, flapped his wings and flew. How he had longed to soar in the skies again. But he couldn't enjoy it not while Krad still lingered in his mind. _Krad needs you!_ Amethyst eyes narrowed, "I'm coming…just wait Krad…I'm coming…"

* * *

Satoshi stood there, staring at where the slave had been but a second ago. He had left behind a single black feather. Almost immediately, he turned around and ran back down the stairs leaving the three men to gawk. "Niwa…" 

"Satoshi-kun! What happened? Where's Dark?"

"He's on his way to see Krad."

There was a moment of silence between the two, "Ne, Satoshi-kun...would you like to spend Christmas with us?"

"That'd be nice, I'd like that."

* * *

The houses were still sprinkled with white, he looked around and spotted a lonely house by the cliff. Two words spun around in his head, _home…Krad…_the two things that he wanted more than anything. Black wings flapped again, all the pain and wounds were forgotten. When he reached the house he looked through the window of the blonde's bedroom. There was Krad, his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. There was the blond…so close…only separated by a piece of glass. 

Dark stopped and frowned, the blond didn't look anywhere near healthy. He was deathly pale, his eyes were shut and his breathing was labored. Amethyst eyes watched him, filled with sadness and shock. _No…not Krad…he didn't do anything…he doesn't deserve this…_Emiko was kneeling by the blonde's blood stained bed, crying. Kosuke right beside he patting her back, trying his best to comfort her.

Through the window, he could see the doctor shaking his head sadly. _He's going to die…I didn't make it back in time…_Dark shook his head and flew towards the blond, then an arm shot out and grabbed him, dragging him towards the sky. He tried to break free but the arm was wrapped tightly around his, "No…no!" He tried to reach the blond, tears blurred his vision, "KRAD!"

* * *

Nya

Another chapter:O Dark's free and getting dragged away from Krad again XD Oh no...will Krad make it? Knowing me, which I do! I'd say...I don't know :D You people get the general idea about what they're doing to Dark...I'll just let your imaginations to let you stretch it as far as you want...yes...hmm...better get started on next chatper XD after this fic, I have another one in mind -evil laugh- I love slave fics XP And who knows? It might even be rated R o.O

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Oh my...it's been another three months already? o.o I never noticed...wow...time sure moves quickly :S Honestly, I thought it was only a month...errr...happy belated new years XP Yes, he is evil and therefore should have old people chase him around with their evil dentures of doom XD

**SpinningAvia**- Trust me, I was a bit embarrassed myself :P I think it's normal to be embarrassed like that. Oh my...I'm sorry for the slow update, I lost track of time let's just say...my excuses...hmm...need excuses...I...I blame school XD like always, it can't be helped, hmm...what else? My dog ate my computer :P

**Lillith**- I don't have a little sister, I have an older one though :) I think younger siblings are cute :D That's so cool...you're the first person I got to drool XD That's a new achievement for me XP I'm glad you think my fics are drool-worthy nya!

**Hikari Fubuki**- _Will_ Krad be alright? o.O Hmmm...I'd tell you but I'm not allowed ;) It's a secret. Yea! Cheer for Michael-sama! And Neko-chan nya:D I feel so...cheered for XD Nyahaha...I wonder how this world would be without me...probably more calm...and less insaneXP

**westkitsune**-Yea! Satoshi's being a hero! XD I didn't have that planned but he seemed to fit the role :) Wow...for once it's not really a pity Krad thing...it's more of a pity Dark XP That's a first, sorta :3

**raindrops**- lol, my bad, you meant Krad suffering as in Krad-angst right? I love that XP Apparently the second penname I'm known as is the abuser of Krad :P Don't feel bad, if anyone should feel bad, it should be me, I'm the one who's doing all the damage to them, yup...abuser of Krad doesn't sound all that bad though... :P

**golden-flame4**- Yup...poor Krad...there I go again, torturing him endlessly...for shame...and then making Dark get dragged away :P My bad habits are raging out of control XD Sooner or later someone's going to come and kill me for killing everyone that I killed in my fics XP

**Ailin**- Err...would this be considered "get him back"? I mean...he's free from the Hiwatari and getting dragged away again XD poor Dark, poor poor Dark...and Krad too...poor Krad...hmm...wonder what's going to happen to them...-starts typing-

**Keeper of Light**- Yay! A magic cookies XD Double chocolate chip! Wait...Triple chocolate! Go chocolate! XP Hope you didn't hurt yourself, I fell out of my chair once and landed on my butt XP It was painful...ish

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Things look down, then up, then down and even further down, if I were to make a line graph of this...it'd look like someone had a heart attack :D Let's just hope the person with the graph for a heart doesn't die :P

**word dreamer 999**- I stink at the advice thing too...I'm paranoid about soundly show-offy and making people all "what a stuck up" and such :( You'd cry for Krad? XD I think I would too but still, that'd mean that I'd be crying just about every other day since the whole "thinking up things to type and how to torture Krad" thing XP

**Lynsha**- Nope, don't mind at all XD I thought about that too, but Krad being all that fragile and delicate and all, I think that I'll give him a break -not immediate death though- gosh...you're just as obsessed about bad things -in a good/angsty way- happening to Krad XP Hmm...love your ideas XD Don't worry, I'll have Krad kidnapped one time or another...one fic or another -evil laugh-

**Shadow Suka**- Is this graphic enough? If it gets anymore graphic I'll have to set the rating up XD Hmmm...that might not be a bad thing now would it? XP

**Silver-Star677**- Yay! Cookies! And cake! XD I love them too! Fate is mean, that's what I've learned, I can never win at board games T.T It's not fair...who knows what I'll do to the two:D

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- It's okay, I have to ask myself all these questions too :P My brain is constantly filled up with shounen-ai XP I keep wondering how long it's been since I update my fics :) It gets me all paranoid and then I go on a typing-spree XD

**Dark Mousy 0-** No problem :) I'm sickness-prone XD Dark doesn't like this fic, I'm pretty sure that Krad wouldn't like my other fics :P They're fun to torment XP Being an author isn't all that hard, it's the writer's blocks that I hateor trying to get the wording right to get people to see what you want them to see XP Wow...your first story :D I feel so honoured :D

**darksaphire**- Woots, my mistakes are reducing XD -bows head in shame- I never thought three months would pass so quickly...I took a look at my fics and went whoa o.o have to start updating them soon! That's me...beyond forgetful...sorry!

**MysticNight**- Ack...sorry and sorry again for making you and everyone wait! I know how it feels to be waiting and waiting and checking for fics to update :S I'm an impatient person so I end up going crazy XP

**ivyking**- Dark's on top! XD That's amusing, seme shouldn't be raped huh? They might end up uke, and then Krad would end up on top and whoa... o.o Yea...Dark's on top nya! XD

**Rinoki Rio**- Oh no! Your arm! XD Hmmm...I doubt I'd be willing to make a lemon scene, too big of a step for little neko-chan :P The angsty-ness has eaten my brain XD I get hyper from typing fics out XP

**Takarai and Blades**- Thankies! Glad you enjoy it! The both of you :P Hope you like this chapter too:D

**The Rogue Princess**- I wanted some DaixSat in here too :P yaoi has taken over my brain, I still like DarkxKrad more :P I can't be helped, glad you like the fic though :)

**darkfire-dragon**- I like writing slave fics :) And I like Krad being nice :D He's more...cuddly this way :P It's almost like you read my mind...somehow, hmmm poor Dark, getting dragged away from Krad again XP

**Ichigo12**- Yay! You changed your mind? Curiosity killed a cat, but as far as I'm concerned, we're both alive so alls well :3 Glad you gave this fic a chance :D

**SamuraiKai**- Here's another chapter! Nope! There are still alot of curves and bumps left! There's no such thing as a straight road :O well...there is, but even then it's not completely straight...hope you think this one's good too!

**Katherine Daystar**- Dark is immature isn't he? Krad on the other hand, formal, mature, feeling older than he really is XP I suppose a few mental images wouldn't hurt anyone...I'll provide some...as for how far you really want them to take it with Dark...I'll just leave it to your imagination XP

**Seylin**- Details would cause the rating to go up, way up, way way up, not that it'd be a bad thing. You gotta love the angst...hmmm maybe the next fic on slaves but I think I'll stick to PG13 for this one...

**ray**- Krad's a softie at heart :3 He's alot more lovable this way, to me anyways...here's the next chapter XD

**Lord Scribbles**- He's a little on my bad side, but otherwise, he's dead center, hmmm, let's just say that there'll be more answers in the next chapter nya XD Would this be considered a minor or major cliffie:) -smiles innocently-

**Lunar: (Tsubasa) Hyper Middle School Girl**- XD I'm obsessed with DN Angel and I don't know why...my friends think I'm insane, luckily, I have like minded friends to keep me company :D hmmm...I want to hug my DN Angel plushies now X3

**Mana Usegi**- Alot of people seem to think that way :D Krad's better when he's nice XD Or ends up nice, whichever, it's hard thinking of a homicidal blond as nice though isn't it? -not really but no one cares- :P

**shortygirl**- Here's what happens next! XD Sorry for the really really really slow update nya! Hope you like it!

**Animegoil**- I blame the no space between words on the quick edit XP It doesn't seem to like me very much... :( I wouldn't make Satoshi a bad guy when it's almost Christmas time for them :D That'd just be mean...to him XP

**Royal Fishy Nat**- I think I based it on tuberculosis only you can't really cure it XD Hmm...let's just call it...the-incurable-disease-that-Krad-caught-for-some-reason :D Go angst! XD Can't live without angst :P

**trapt-tears**- In my opinion, there aren't enough DN Angel fics (espeically DarkxKrad) I have both anime and manga, With sounds more englishy than Uizu so yea :P Hmm...I like German, I'd like to learn it one day :) I blame my insanity for my fics being completely off the DN Angel story XP I always wanted to see them in a different scenario and such XD

**Kaeru-chan**- You fic was great:) I distracted me from my horrid DarkxKrad withdrawl :D I can't wait for you to update nya Glad you like my fic XD Hope I didn't make you wait too long for this fic to update :S

**tsukikage**- Yea! XD Go DarkxKrad! XD you didn't like Krad in the manga? o.o he looks so pretty though...they messed him up in the anime T.T I love Krad (and Dark) XD And I absolutely agree they're perfect for each other XD

**Shimmering Moonlight**- It seems to take forever to update...I didn't realize that it's been three months since I last updated o.o;; I really hate it when I forget to add a fic to my favorites list and have to go back and find it :S Let's just hope I update faster next time nya


	10. Chapter IX

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if…I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world…_

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you…I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you…_

_Since my heart is already…dark…_

Chapter VIII:

"KRAD!"

His cries were unheard, everything remained as he last saw them, only smaller as he was pulled up. His injuries were tingling, it didn't hurt, it was almost as though they were healing, but he didn't care as he struggled to get out of his captor's hold. "Let me go! Krad's…Krad's…"

"He's going to be going up pretty soon."

Dark's eyes widened, "No…no!"

"You're going back up little one."

The slave blinked, he hadn't been called that for years, he looked up at the person who had his arm, "You-you're!"

"I'm taking you back to Michael-sama."

Dark's eyes widened at the name, "Are we really? We're really going to heaven aren't we?"

"Yes, you're finally going back to where you belong. We've been looking for you for quite some time now. Michael-sama was very worried, especially with Lucifer looking for you and all."

"Lucifer was looking for me? …why?"

The angel flapped his arms and sped up, "If he had you in his hold, he'd be able to break out of hell, that's why. He wanted to start another revolt against Kami-sama."

Dark's thoughts began to drift away from the blond, "Can…I see him? Can I see Michael-sama?"

The seraph laughed, "But of course! I'm positive he'll be just as eager to see you, little one."

Now he remembered, up there, he's always been known as "little one" there was no identity, no name, just two or three words. It had never bothered him before, but now, now it was different. It was unsettling, they didn't know his name, they didn't even know he _had_ a name. Then the slave found himself thinking back to Earth once more… "Dark…"

The angel looked surprised, "Hm?"

"My name is Dark…"

Blue eyes softened, "But if serves you well, little Dark."

_I named you therefore you are mine._ The seraph at the gate gave them a short curt bow, "Michael-sama is busy at the moment." The other angel that had taken him there nodded and flew off leaving Dark behind.

Dark bit his lower lip, "What's he doing?"

The guard smiled at him, "I see you curiosity hasn't failed you, it's good to have you back little one."

The slave couldn't help but feel a little pouty, he wondered how often he would have to tell people his name, "What is Michael-sama doing?"

_It's Krad, can you say that? Without the 'sama', please, just call me Krad._

"Hmm…he's seeing who'd been involved in this incident and sending the bad ones down."

"Bad ones?" Surely it couldn't be…

The gate guardian clicked his tongue, "As far as I'm concerned, it's the men who were with you first, the men who ended up kidnapping you but awhile ago and…the last one on the list is, Hikari Krad."

* * *

Emiko cried against the bed cursing the blonde's fate. The room smelt of sickness, blood, and medicine. Everything Kosuke said to try to get her less depressed failed miserably. No words could soothe the hurt that came when a person left, forever. Then there was a scream heard, Emiko's eyes widened as she rushed to the window. There was no one there. Teary eyes trailed down towards the edge and blinked in confusion. Sitting there was a single black feather, lying on top of the pure white snow.

* * *

Time stopped for a moment for Dark, then he exploded, "What!.? Why!.? Krad didn't do anything wrong! He's the one who saved me!" 

"This was Michael-sama's choice."

Before the angel could say another word, the slave had ran through the gates, his mind racing, surely they had made a mistake. "Michael-sama!"

The brown haired seraph looked up from his counseling, he dismissed the angel he was talking to and headed over to Dark, "You're back! How worried we've been for you!"

Amethyst eyes blinked, his mind went blank for a minute but then all the doubt and worry rushed back into him, "There's been a mistake!"

"A mistake?"

"Krad, Krad did nothing wrong! Why's he going to hell!.?"

"He was involved with your disappearance, everyone involved are being sent down."

Dark shook his head wildly, "No! That'd mean everyone would be suffering for me! Even when all they've done is help me! Like the Niwa! Are you sending _them_ to hell too!.?"

The angel looked down at his papers and shook his head, "There is no such name written down here."

He balled up his fists, "Then why? Why is Krad going down!.?"

There was a sigh then the saint gestured for the slave to follow, they headed to an edge and he pointed down, "Look, look down there. Little one."

Dark did. And when he saw what he saw, his mind went blank. It was Krad, "Krad!" The blonde's breaths were coming out short and raspy, desperate for air. Emiko was beside him crying and begging for him to be alright.

"He has very little time left, he will probably leave today or tomorrow the latest."

"No! I refuse! Krad deserves to live! He doesn't deserve to live with a disease! Or get sent to hell! It's not fair!"

"Little one…"

"My name is Dark!"

"Dark…this is the way things work…"

The slave shook his head, "But…why is it so unfair? I thought it was the bad people who got punished while the good would get rewarded…why? Why is it that the hero is being punished right now? Where is the justice in that?"

"There is nothing I can do about it."

"There has to be something!"

"They wanted a specific amount of people."

Dark thought for a moment then looked up solemnly, "I've broken a law."

The saint pondered what the slave was doing, "What?"

"I've been told that there is a law against showing your wings on Earth."

"I've been told what you've done and the council decided that it was your last resort and will be forgiven."

"Last resort?"

"To get away from the humans."

"But-"

The archangel rubbed his temples, "Please don't question the decision of the council, are you not happy to be back up here?"

The slave paused, "Yes…but Krad's…he may die but he'll never even get up here!"

"Why do you wish to be with the human so much?"

"…"

"Do you truly love the human that much?"

The black angel remained silent.

* * *

When the two got back, Daisuke had a pang of dread over come him. He shuddered, not wanting to know what happened. A hand gently landed on his shoulder, he looked over, "Satoshi-kun?" 

"You look kind of pale…"

The redhead looked down, "I guess I'm worried…do you think Dark made it?"

"I don't know…I wish I could tell you with confidence that he made it but I can't…"

"Then…let's find out shall we?"

The blue haired boy nodded and headed inside. The house was horribly quiet, they headed for the room only to be stopped by a scream, "Don't come in here right now!"

Ruby eyes widened as he shakily turned to his friend who looked just as shocked as he did. "Did he…" Satoshi simply looked down, Daisuke shook his head slowly, "No…he had to…"

"Daisuke..." The blue haired boy, not knowing what to do, pulled the redhead into a tight embrace as he cried bitter tears.

* * *

_Do I love him? …I don't know…_Amethyst eyes clouded over with turmoil as the saint watched him. "What is love?" 

"An indescribable feeling you get when you find someone special."

His brows furrowed, "But…how do you know when that love is true?"

"When you're willing to sacrifice everything you have for that person, you'll know then, that your love is true."

_Sacrifice…everything?_

"I…I don't understand Michael-sama…"

"How much are you willing to give up for this, "Krad"?"

Dark looked down again, everyone was panicking, Dark frowned, playing the scenes over and over again of when he was still down on Earth. It didn't seem right, wasn't it supposed to be a time of cheer and celebration? Not deaths…anything but deaths… Violet eyes saddened at the sight of the blonde fighting desperately for air, _this isn't right…_ He looked up and eyed the saint solemnly, "I'll take his place."

"What?"

The salve stood rigidly, eyes glowing with determination, "I'll take Krad's place, I'll go to hell instead of him."

The angel took a step forward in protest, "But then Lucifer will get what he wants and start another revolution!'

"Then go ahead. Strip me of my powers and send me down as a human or a lost soul."

_You're willing to go this far for a human? Do you love him this much?_

"…are you sure about this?"

The slave nodded, "Out of all the people in the world…I think Krad is the least deserving for all of this, getting sick and going to hell for no reason. I'll take his place."

"You won't be able to turn back if you change your mind."

"I won't…would you call this love, Michael-sama? Because I really don't know what love is…"

_The purest love in the world…_

"Aa…so you're sure about this?" He asked for the last time.

Dark nodded then hesitantly added, "Although…I should very much like to hug you one more time…it's been so long…Michael-sama…" He looked up with sad eyes.

"Of course little one…" The saint wrapped his arms around the back angel, "We've missed you and will miss you dearly again…"

Dark stepped back from the embrace, resolve lit his eyes, "I'm ready."

The seraph sighed dejectedly, "Very well then…farewell…little Dark…"

A strange light surrounded him, he looked back one last time at the suffering blonde, _hold on and goodbye Krad…_

_

* * *

_

Nya

Woots! I finally updated! School's finally ending! No more homework or tests! ahahahhahaha (very happy) Anyways, this beats the old record of three months...this has been like what? -goes check- oh...nevermind it's been a bit over three months...alrighty then...my questions to myself and anyone who reads this :P why won't allow people to type exclaimation marks and question marks together? Why can't you do the squiggly thing? Is Krad going to die? And did Dark go to hell? o.O oh nos...

**Les Scribbles**- Gotta love angst, I'm not sure how many times I've said it but I can't seem to say it enough XP Everyone's going insane worrying about Krad! Yup, Dai-chan's a Niwa and as a reward, he gets a Satoshi-hug :) Yea...I suppose these chapters aren't very or going to be very happy...with the whole Dark taking Krad's spot in hell thing and all... :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- It's okay, people cry all the time, that's what tear glands are for :) An angel took Dark away :O Yes it's a sad fic...to most people I guess, unless you're like me then yea...lol, you bet right it's been around three months again XD For shame Ayame, for shame :P instead of carrot shavings I'm wet and covered in mud or was covered in mud and dog fur XP

**Seylin**- I'll try updating that soon :) Dark's injuries were healed by the magical angels who have super magical powers since they're angels and all! XD Of course this is only my way of thinking...and thank you :) if you didn't mention it, I think I would've forgotten about his injuries XP actually I would've since I'm very forgetful and stupid most of the time :)

**trapt-t**- Eeto...I'm not sure about the first word but danke! I understood the rest of it! XD Yea, I can only comprehend simple, very simple German XD otherwise I'm dead...on the other hand, wow...I admire your ability to write German o.o yea...I doubt I'll get German lessons anytime soon :S But hopefully someday I will XD

**White Phoenix Eternal**- Awww thankies :) That made me smile (calmly despite I'm going sugarhigh from ice cream) I guess I write all those different genres since sometimes I go into a mood where I feel like writing humour so I go for it XD Not to mention I rather like trying out different genres to see which ones I'm good at or which ones I like :) I have a very simple way of thinking apparently :P

**Socks-The-Kitsune**- Yupyup :D Dark-angst! And Krad-angst! And angst! XD Apparently everyone's in a bad situation right now...or a fairly bad situation (Daisuke and Satoshi hugging isn't a bad situation, them worrying about Kraddy-kins dying is) But yea...now Dark's in another bad situation where he's going to hell:O

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Hmm...you'll just have to wait and see :D Something good? What do you have in mind? o.O I'm curious :) Of course...curiosity killed a cat, but I'm willing to take that risk XD Poor poor Dark going to hell...ladeeda... -unsure of what to say about that-

**Akako**- Tuberculosis? I guess his disease is something like that with all the coughing blood out thing and all, I pretty much just combined symptoms that I thought of that was considered very uhhh..."sick" and created this Krad disease, coughing out blood seemed to send the message "I'm sick and dying" so yea...eheh-heh... XP

**Doveoflight**- Eeto...ummm...how do I say this? This is a...shounen-ai or yaoi fic? And ummm...Dark's kinda in love with Krad so yea...hope you're not offended or anything nya Sorry if you were expecting something else nya... :S

**Silver-Star677**- Wow...did anyone look at you funny? o.O I know they would stare at me if I cried in class...not that we're allowed on the internet during class...but yea...my teachers think I'm insane already in a humorous sort of way XP Cookies and milk! -eats and drinks- :D No road is without speedbumps, rocks and loose gravel -nods-

**Katsumi Sagara**- Thankies! XD more cookies! Gotta love cookies :) Can never get enough X3 Yea, this is one of the few times where everyone's feeling bad for Krad instead of all the other characters XP (like Daisuke when he gets dumped or Satoshi in the wreck which we call a "house") I rather like that XP

**Dark Mousy 0-** Whoa! A zombie! Awesome! XD Yea, angels are actually good guys despite the fact that they're take Dark away :P The problem is, when people leave things up to me to decide what to do, I do things the more or less interesting/sadistic way. Poor Krad, my next story? Torture? Absolutely! XD Read the bottom for the next story info thing :) Krad's going to hate me :)

**dimonyo-anghel**- Yea! Let go! XD Christmas just isn't the same if someone important dies :( It also isn't the same without turkey...wait...that's thanksgiving day...oh well, same thing :P You need everyone and a feast for Christmas :S and of course it isn't the same without presents! XD Daisuke and Satoshi got a hug from each other X3

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**- Hmmm...I'll have a lemon fic up soon, read bottom for details XP But no I doubt I'm going to have a lemon in this fic especially with Krad half-dead and still dying and all o.O Why I nearly sent Krad to hell? I don't know XP

**IcePrincezz**- Well so far...I have Dark going to hell and Krad dying (still) :P I finally updated! After three months of doing I-forgot-what I finally updated! XD Yea...sorry for the slow update! But haha! Summer's here and school's ending! I'm free (sorta):D

**Ichigo12**- Hey! That's what I do:D When I get impatient about reading something, I skip ahead and read random words or words that stick out to get the basic idea of what's going to happen XD Then I go back to read the whole thing :P I hate crying too, your eyes get all itchy and your nose gets runny or stuffy :S So yea, I'd rather not cry if possible :P

**KandKL**- Sorry got the slow update! I had school stuff to worry about for three months and I swear, I have millions of ideas stuck in my head that I have to type out, I'll be busy this summer XD I find the idea of typign up a Christmas-fic in the middle of summer fairly humorous XP

**darksaphire**- Yay! Favourite DN Angel author? XD Do I get the other half of the sandwich? -puppy eyes- wow...o.o a year? my longest no-updating time for a fic is a couple months :P My english really isn't that good, but it's the language I know the best, my jap sucks, german is at novice level, chinese is just as bad and french I suck XP

**The Rogue Prince**- Yup, us and our yaoi-crazed mind XP Actually, mine's yaoi-driven, sorta. Poor Dark, free, captured, free-sorta, captured, free, captured and now being sent to hell o.O How bizzarre is that?

**Chibi-Kagome-456**- Thankies! Yea, poor poor Krad...I'd hate to be in his place XP Sorry for the slow slow slow slow update!

**Kuuu**- Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too! Thankeis for the review XD Sorry for the slow update!

**Bruja-Boricua-** Eeto...I don't really know what Sailor Moon's about or the characters or anything since I haven't really seen the anime or manga so yea...sorry! And sorry for the cliffhanger and the one that I ended this chapter with XP

**Mikon**- I think everyone wants the men dead, but fear not! They're all condemned to a while afterlife of hell :) See? I'm not _completely _insane! I make the bad guys (that I don't like) suffer! And no, the angels aren't villains, even though they end up sending Krad then Dark to hell and stuff...

**Noroi-Inu**- I'm sorry for the slow update! If that last chapter had a cliffie (which it had) then so does this one :D Since Dark's going to hell...-looks away- Welcome to Even though that's a bit late...yea...it's really late isn't it? But yea, welcome:D

**boeboebi**- Ooers, that sounds good, mysterious and alluring XD Yea I really like the sound of that being compared to my fic XP And that's just how immature I am :P

**chrnoskitty**- Yay! You make me sound like an artist XD You're one of the few peopel who actually like my insane sadistic...ness :) Although I have to admit, I'm awfully mean to Dark and Krad aren't I? It can't be helped :P They're my favourites therefore I like picking on them XP

**Laungisae**- I rather like having them sick or near dying and things like that :) I actually thought of that too but that seems to easy, I'm one of those weird challenge-crazed people who like finding the harder way out XP Therefore I'm sending Dark to hell, just to see what I'll get :D

**Krith**- I'm going to download a couple songs by nightwish XD I like their name...and I've been dying for new songs :D Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Katherine Daystar**- Here's another cliffie XP I finally found time to update since it's near summer and school can burn down for all I care :D I'm finally sorta free! XD Ahahahaha, school's over and I can wait for next year, I wish winter break was longer than summer break...but that's okay since it's summer here :)

**ginny brenn**- Are you still unconscious? If you are, you can wake up now :) I finally updated, and if you're awake, I updated :P And if you were unconscious, you might want to know that you've been unconscious for a couple months now XD Wow...I wish I could sleep that long...

**WhyLive**- Woots! I caused the end of the world! -can't help but feel proud- Those over dramatic stories are kinda weird, unless it's a play then I just laugh and poke fun at the characters for being so dramatic XP You really like DarkxKrad don't you? not that I can blame you :P

**mad hatter**- Uhhh...there's a perfectly good reason why Dark didn't use his wings...-thinking- well...he's a good little angel who obeys the laws under most circumstances...and here's another cliffie just for you XP

**UnIQuE Not Weird**- Nooooo don't die yet! I updated! Boy...that'd be awfully sucky timing if you were to go and kill yourself just when I update :P But assuming that you're not dead yet I updated with another cliffhanger :) Which is my new hobby, driving people insane with cliffies XD

**Tempest Wind Hollow**- It sucks not to have time to...not have time to do anything :P But wow, you're worse off than me, not having enough time to even read stories that you like, I feel bad for you :( But I'm kinda glad that this is the first DarkxKrad fic you've read, if not in awhile :)

* * *

Nya! Notice! New fic! 

I think I might've mentioned it, but yea, I'm writing a new fic soon, yes it's another slavery-thing-fic and since I'm so immature, too immature that I don't write lemons, I'm co-writing this new one with anonym00se who's going to handle the rated R-ness parts, yea...stay tune! It should be up in a couple weeks or something like that...ermmm...it'll be up soon! XD thankies everyone! for reviewing and all that other stuff I'd type out but my fingers are sore nya x.x


	11. Chapter X

Engel an der Leine

_What if I told you that I'm not who I seem I am?_

_What if…I told you I was something else?_

_Something not of this world…_

_Would you hate me?_

_Would you pity me?_

_Would it make me important to you?_

_Would you throw me away if you found out?_

_For you…I'd live a lie._

_I'd live in the darkness for you…_

_Since my heart is already…dark…_

Chapter X:

Violet eyes opened and widened, this wasn't hell…

"What's going on?" He asked himself softly, not really expecting an answer but was surprised when he did.

_You're back on Earth. The human realm._

Dark looked around bewilderedly, "Michael-sama?"

_Angels can't go to hell, little one._

"But…"

_An angel banished to hell would simply strip him of his powers._

"Then…what am I?"

_You're an angel on the line. The line between heaven and hell._

"Which would be…"

_That's correct, the human realm is that line. And since you can neither go to heaven nor hell, the counsel has decided that you'd go to Earth. As a human. And until your days end, you will remain a human._

Amethyst eyes lit up, "Thank you Michael-sama!"

_Do not thank me, thank the counsel, it was their choice. Now go, go to your human little one. We will await the day you return to us._

Dark nodded and ran into the house, he was greeted by silence. Anxiety took over him as he ran upstairs and found the Niwa family sitting around the couches there, the redhead had fallen asleep against a blue haired boy his age while Emiko was no where to be found. Kosuke stared at him in amazement, "Dark!"

Daisuke jolted awake and smiled sleepily, "You made it!"

Then Emiko emerged from Krad's room to see what all the commotion was about, she stared at the slave, "Dark!"

Amethyst eyes blinked as he was dragged into the room, his heart tied itself into a knot when he saw the blond. He barely managed to whisper, "K-Krad…"

The blonde's breathing was fast and shallow, brows knitted and eyes clenched tightly in pain. He coughed and blood leaked out his mouth, he gave a soft whimper, trying to regain what little breath he had. Emiko headed to his bed, wiping the tears away, "Krad…Dark's here, he's back…wake up…please? Tomorrow's Christmas…" The blond gave no response.

The doctor shook his head in defeat, "I'm afraid I have to go…"

Emiko nodded, "Thank you…"

"Let's just hope for the best, after all…it's Christmas, miracles do happen…"

Dark frowned, still feeling mortified at the sight before him, it was so much more…heinous in person… "E-Emiko-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'll watch Krad tonight…you should sleep…" He said quietly.

The brunette bit her lip and nodded then headed out the room. Dark silently headed over to the blonde's bed, slightly nauseous from all the blood staining pure white sheets. He kneeled down next to his master, "Krad? I'm back…please live…" Tears blurred his vision, "Emiko-san said tomorrow's Christmas…I want…I want to spend Christmas day with you…that's all I want…"

He sniffled and wiped his tears away, _please Kami-sama…if there was ever you created miracles, please create this one…please let Krad live…_

Amethyst eyes looked outside, it was silent, the only things that glittered were the stars in the sky and the snow on the ground. More than anything, he wanted the blond to live…

-------------------

The slave stirred and woke up, he stood up, shocked that he had fallen asleep. Looking at the blond, he gave a sigh of relief when Krad's chest continued moving up and down…Dark leaned against the blonde's chest lightly, listening to his heart beat, _if a miracle can be created, let it be this one._

The door opened and the slave turned around to see a very tired looking Emiko, it looked like she didn't get any sleep at all… "Is Krad…"

"He's still breathing…"

Emiko's shoulders sagged as she released her breath, "Thank god…"

"Snow…"

"What?"

Dark pointed at the window, "It's snowing…"

----------------

Later that day, Emiko headed into the closet and took out several boxes, Dark was still kneeling beside his master waiting for some sign of consciousness when a box was set in front of him. Amethyst eyes blinked and he looked up in a rather confused way at Emiko, "What?"

"It's Krad's gift to you."

Dark looked at the gift then to Emiko who gave him an encouraging nod, slowly he unwrapped the box with slight hesitation, inside was but a single card and a bracelet. The angel blinked, Krad had taught him how to read slightly, enough to read the card…

_**Dark,**_

_**I'm returning your life back to you. Live well, Dark Mousy.**_

_**Krad.**_

Tears fell out of the angel's eyes, Krad was freeing him from slavery…he was freed from it all…just by ten simple words…he lifted up the bracelet, silver chains with a flat piece of silver in the middle shaped like a feather, there was _Dark Mousy _engraved in the middle of the feather. He blinked away the tears and freed himself of the collar around his neck letting it drop onto the floor.

Emiko's eyes widened, what was he doing…

"Thank you Krad…" _For everything…_

Brown eyes softened, the redhead's mother bit her lip and exited the room, Daisuke stood up, "How is he?"

"Still the same…at least he's…"

Kosuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He'll be alright…just watch…he'll pull through…"

----------------

The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, Dark was still by the blonde's side, waiting, waiting for something, for anything. He glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight, he sighed dejectedly and rested his head on his arms, watching the blonde breath. At least his breathing seemed less labored…only by a bit though… "Krad…" He felt tears threatening to spill again, he gave a wavering smile, "Don't worry…heaven is beautiful…and everyone's very nice, and there's Michael-sama too…you'd be happy there…"

Soon weariness took over him and he nodded off…

----------------

At the stroke of midnight, the black feather on the window sill outside, half covered in snow glowed and disappeared.

_Merry Christmas little one…_

----------------

That morning, Dark got up groggily, he rubbed his eyes and nearly yelped when he felt a hand rest on his head softly. Violet eyes widened as he looked up, there was the blond, sitting up, still palely and worn out, Krad smiled softly. "Hey…" He said barely above a whisper, his throat was still raw from all the coughing.

Dark stared at the blond in disbelief, happiness and relief swept through him, "Krad!" The next thing he knew, he was hugging the blond tightly and crying into his shoulder.

The blond merely smiled and hugged him back, then the door opened, Emiko opened the door looking panicked, then she saw Krad and covered her mouth. Tears making their way to her eyes, "Krad…Krad!"

Golden eyes widened as everyone came rushing in, then he smiled, "Tadaima…"

-------------

Mini Epilogue…

Dark had been staying with Krad for over a year now, it was a sunny spring day and the two were lounging around outside under a nice apple tree, the flowers were in bloom…

"You know you didn't have to stay with me…you could've gone and found heaven or something…"

Dark gave a shrug and smiled, resting his head against the other's shoulder, "Don't you know? For me…heaven's being by your side…"

Owari

-------------

Nya

Yes! It's finished:O And this was pretty short...ummm yea...no time...they both lived! Partly since I didn't feel like having millions of people come after me with torches :S Happy belated birthday to Tempest Wind Hollow! Enjoy your very very very late present! And umm...thank you to everyone for reviewing! I lobe you all in a very nice friendly way :) So yea...I finally finished a fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!

Because I don't have time...many thanks to reviewers..

**Les Scribbles, trapt-time, Mysterious Kaitou, -16-BrokenWings-16-, boeboebi, Hakudoshi-chan, White Phoenix Eternal, Socks-The-Kitsune, SeLeNa MoUsY, golden-flame4, Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya, Devinedragon, Lillith, mad hatter, DoveofLight, UnIQuE Not Weird, himeno, Tempest Wind Hollow, Dark Mousy 0, Daishi, KandKL, darksaphire, Noroi-Inu, dimonyo-anghel, monchi, Shimmering Solitude, Manami Nakaoki, Shizuka-Yuki, seiko123, Ichigo12, Whylive, icestar2007, Miranda, kyo's little koneko, sakurafairy, The Rogue Prince, SamuraiKai, Kila Inverse, hittocerebattosai, Shimmering Moonlight, tohmaXshuichi, Dancing Kitsune, Seylin, FantasyLee, KnightGuardian, Maliya, Sango-maru**

Nuuu...my updating streak may be dead >.>;; I might have any time tomorrow :S So yea...hmmm...thanks again! XD Buhbye for now! I'll be back >.O Until then...ja mata ne! Gods...I don't even know if the spacing's right...and there's no one around to ask, I'm such a failure XP Ermm...bye :)


End file.
